New Bark High
by Kittypride16
Summary: New Bark high is where all our favorite pokemon characters gather together for high school. Our friends try to get Dawn and Paul to reconize their feeling for each other. Will love shine through? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Contestshipping.
1. Pink and Fluffy Missing?

Hey, I am now gonna attempt to balance two fics at a time so bear with me if the chapters get shorter, or if yours is put on a whole for a while... I will update after 55 hits and update the ones with the most reviews first...k... good. Newayz, back to my story...ies...lol. Oh and what is the difference you may ask... difference... idk...my BFF Jill...lol. Newayz, I'm hyper ignore me...l8r.

Dawn sat in class scribbling hearts inside of her diary... she was quite a writer, any important and well non-important event you could find in her diary. She also seemed to have every fact about Paul... even though it was freakishly weird since he barely talked and since no one read it but her... it didn't matter. Well, let's clear up some of your questions. No one read it, however it was supposed to be updated every weekend on her her internet private blog. ( Which no one is _supposed _to be able to get into to.) Why was half of this writing about Paul? Well, let's just say Dawn had a little crush, scratch that... she had like Paul ever since 8th grade when he transferred. And also who is Paul? Well, Paul was one of the most popular, yet arrogant boy in school. He had pale purple hair that came about to his eyes, his solid black eyes, and was serious... very serious... well it seemed like it anyways, and if he wasn't being serious, he was extremely bored or annoyed... Anyways, back to the story.

" Dawn can you answer the question on the board?" Dawn looked up to see a very annoyed teacher, she was probably annoyed knowing that see was being ignored.

" Ummm... -4?" Dawn asked instead of answered.

" Are you sure about that?" The teacher asked while staring at Dawn. Dawn was a very pretty girl, she had blue eyes, and midnight blue hair to match. She had a cheerful disposition in everything, everything that is except math.

_' Heck no.' _Dawn thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself... he was staring right at her... she couldn't look dumb in front of Paul. She looked over at her friends May and Misty. They just shrugged, obviously they were clueless as well. " Yes." Dawn said finally adverting her eyes back to the teacher.

" The answer is 17. Obviously someone isn't paying attention. Do I need to take that from you? The teacher asked while pointing at Dawn's diary. Dawn was so embarrassed. She looked over to see Paul and his friend Drew rolling their eyes and their friend Ash... well, let's just say he would never get it...actually he was more clueless than everyone in the class... that is why he had a _"17 F" _on his last report card. She knew this because of her friend Misty and his little " relationship" that hadn't really gotten off the ground since it was proclaimed.. probably because Ash was too dense to notice.

" No ma'am." Dawn said groaning. As on cue the bell rang and Dawn was the first one out of there. She despised that class. Unfortunately she was in such a hurry to avoid her teacher, that she left her diary on the desk.

" Hey." Ash said looking down. Doesn't this belong to Dawn. Drew and Paul came behind Ash both staring at the frilly pink book.

" Yep," Sure is, Drew said snatching the book from May's hands." Let's see what kinds of things she said about me... " Drew quickly flipped through the book. " WHAT!!" He pretty much screeched but if you were to ask he would probably doubt it. " You mean I'm in her class and all she can write about is Paul?" This caught the even Paul's interest. He lifted one eye brow and took the book from his still shocked friend, and his eyes began to scan one of the pages. The second bell then chimed reminding the three boys that they were late. They all went to their lockers. Paul but the book under the ones for class and headed off... hopefully he would avoid a detention.

MEANWHILE

Dawn went to her next class. Which was Spanish, she loved this class, she was very good at memorizing the different rules, and remembering to put the nouns before the adjectives and so forth. She went and sat beside her friend Misty. May didn't have this class, instead she had P.E. with Drew and Brenden. Her two favorite crushes, she talked about both of them like they were both her boyfriends, when the truth was that she didn't have either of them, in fact she had no one, no one that is except for her two amigas. Dawn reached into her bag to finish up the thoughts in her diary. She felt around at first, and then she peered down into her bag, and the she poured all the contents out onto her desk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dawn shreiked earning her the attention of everyone in the class including the teacher. Misty tirned and looked at her with a 'What the heck is your problem?!' look on her face. Unfortunately Dawn totally ignored her giving her no signs or anything as she looked at the teacher and asked. " Voy tengo la bana." Dawn said nervously looking at the teacher. Too shocked to apoligize about the sudden outburst and about saying the words wrong. Her teacher just nodded at her as she ran out of the room. She quickly went back to the math lab. She knocked on the door, and before awaiting an answer she pulled the handle. " AUGGGGHHHH!" She shrieked again. Could this day get any worse she said looking around the hallways. Unfortunately for her the lights were off and the door was locked.

Newayz, this is all for the 1st chapter, hit me up and tell me what you think. Should I continue or just stick with my first fic... it is all up 2 you guys. Newayz, good night, it is now 2 fricken 30...lol. Peace out.


	2. Birthday

Okay you guys, I must have been really tired...lol. Because I like killed the first chapter it was horrible... well, newayz, if you are reading this, you are giving me a second chance and I am grateful...lol. But go back and read the first chapter first...being the fact that I changed it 5 times... But yeah, on to chapter 2.

"Hey, do you have my journal?" Dawn said as she slid back to Misty's side in Spanish class. The girl shook her head. " Then that means I had to have lost it." Dawn said sadly as she slid down in her seat.

" Lost it?" Misty said now sitting up. Dawn had loved that journal, and even though Misty wasn't gonna tell Dawn she knew what kinds of secrets she had in there, on the account that she had read it behind the girl's back. " Well, I'm sure you will find it, and we will help." Misty said trying to comfort the girl.

" What if it is lost forever?" Dawn said painfully. " What if someone that hates me copies it and puts it all over the school, like in Mean Girls?" or " What if... what if Paul reads it? Then my life will be over." With that Dawn leaned on the desk putting her head in her arms to cover the swelling tear that she felt rolling down her face. That evening May, Dawn, and Misty had searched almost the entire campus... Misty took the left side which had the cafeteria and lost and found. May took the right. Which was the gym and the math class that Dawn had actually lost it in. And Dawn had the south which had the lockers and an empty hallway. They finally all made it back to the front of the campus, which was the north side. Since none of the had good news they walked home silently.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER!**_

Paul walked into the lunch room and looked around for his group. He spotted Drew's green hair ( which can't be that hard I mean it is _GREEN think about it...lol.) _and truged over ploping himself down beside him. Paul then cleared his throat getting the attention of his two friends. " Tomorrow is Dawn's birthday." He announced with a growing smirk.

" And let me guess, you don't know what to get her?" Ash said while he went back to scarfing down the cafeteria's school breakfast.

" Yeah, " Drew said as a arrogant smirk now began to come across Drew's face. " Are you at least gonna tell her how in love with her you are, and how you dream about her everyday in class." Paul's smirk disappeared. He did that alot he would have short daydreams of Dawn, however no one really noticed but Drew.

" What are you talking about? I don't like her..." Paul said trying to force himself to become serious. " Please. If you read this book you would find out she is in love with me." Paul stated in a _matter-of-fact_ kind of tone. " Anyways, I say we prank her."

" What !?" Both boys said together in unison. Ash almost chocking on the pancakes in his mouth.

" Wait. Let me get this strait, the girl you like is having a birthday tomorrow, right?" Drew asked, you could tell he was trying to make since of Paul's unusual idea.

" Yep. " Paul said looking the emerald boy over.

" Wait!" Ash said cutting into Drew and Paul's conversation. " You just admitted to liking Dawn!" His voice rang out kind of loudly... good thing was there was only a couple of nerds in there. Paul's face flushed. He then began to fill his anger rising. He knew they were trying to trick him into some kind of a confession. He then cracked his knuckles and punched both boys so hard that his hand even began to hurt. The he spun on his heel and left the two boys at the table groaning.

" God, he needs to take stress management." Drew groaned as he held the bruise on his arm. Ash just nodded as the bell rang and the went to class.

_**HOURS LATER**_

School had now gotten out and the boys were headed home discussing their plan for Dawn's birthday. Meanwhile the girls were walking home from school as well, they were all going to Misty's house for a sleepover to celebrate Dawn's birthday.

" I can't wait." Dawn said twirling around while walking down the side walk. " Thank you guys so much for this... this is gonna be so much fun." Dawn said as she continued to spin. " Did I tell you guys how much I loved you?" Dawn said as she enter Misty's house. Dawn looked around. The entire place was decorated with streamers and the huge hanging sign said " **Happy Birthday!"**in big bold letters. On the table said an arrangement of chips, cookies, and sodas., and on the stand beside it sat 7 movies and a note.

Dear Misty, May and Dawn.

Sorry we couldn't stay,

However we are sure you girl can take care

of yourselves. Just make

sure you don't break anything. Have fun.

Oh, and Dawn...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Sincerely,

Daisy, Lily, and Violet

The girls ran and changed into their pajamas and sat in met downstairs to start the party.

Alright, her is chapter 2 like I said before, I am so sorry about the first chapter... read both and review,go ahead and tell me what you think...please oh, and thankx. Newayz, l8r.


	3. Truth or Dare

Hey, did you guys miss me... sry I was busy at work and finishing up my other story... yep that's right, now you are my only story...that is unless I decide to write a sequel for the last one... Newayz, here we go from where we left off.

The girls sat down and watched a couple of movies. " Hey, I have a very important question to ask you Misty." May asked as she turned to face her red head friend. Misty just turned and looked at her for acknowledgement. " Ummm... how are we watching _Kung Fu Panda_ if it still in theaters?" All three girls just died laughing, to be completely honest the other two didn't even notice.

" Don't ask me..." Misty said in a fit of laughter. " And don't ask them either... I really would prefer not knowing." All the girls continued to laugh. Forty-five minutes later, the movie was over and the girls now sat there looking at each other.

" You wanna cut the cake?" May said looking over at Dawn. She seriously appeared to be out of it. "Hello?!" May said looking over at her friend.Then she turned and looked at Misty. " You think she is daydreaming about Paul?" The both started laughing again. The sound from their laughter woke Dawn up and she turned to face them

" What's so funny?" She asked. Unfortunately, that just made them laugh harder. " Humm..." Dawn sighed rollinig her eyes at her friends. " Hey I have an idea, let's play _Truth or Dare_." The other two girls immediately shot over to wear Dawn was standing.

" Okay, let me get some supplies." Misty said as she ran out of the room. Ten minutes later they all laid on the floor in a small circle. " You know we need more people. I think we should call Zoey and Vanessa, and then this we be really fun... until they arrive, we can open presents."

" But Misty?" May said rather shrilly. " Do you think that they will just want to come now... after you didn't even invite them earlier." May felt bad already, and she didn't even have anything to do with it.

" Nah, " Misty shrugged while dialing Zoey's number." I will just tell them that my sisters aren't here and they should meet us ASAP." Five minutes later Misty hung up the phone. " Alright, now open my present first." She said while shrugging it in Dawn's face.

" No, " May said as she slammed into Misty knocking her out of the way. " Try mine first." She gave a huge grin and then hit the floor in her place stood Misty. " Hey!" May yelled lifting herself from the ground. The two girls then proceeded to bruise and scratch each other. Dawn just sat there sweatdropping. Half horrified and half amused. Then the door bell rang.

" I'll get it. " Dawn chimed as she got up and walked to the door leaving the other two girls to fight. " Hey." Dawn said as she was embrassed in a hug by her two other friends Zoey and Vanessa. Soon the two girl withdrew themselves from the hug and started singing.

_" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,_

_YOU LOOK LIKE A GRUMPIG, AND YOU_

_SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!_

Dawn just giggled. " Grumpig huh?" The girls then joined her in giggling. " Anyway, you two are just in time, let's get started." Dawn said as she quickly went and lay back down in her spot on the floor. The other girls joined her and they made a slightly bigger circle than before. In the middle of the circle sat a phone, a can of puke green hair dye, two rolls of toilet paper, a can of dog food, and a small package of cat treats. "Let's get started. Okay, umm... Zoey, truth or dare?"

" I'll go with the dare." Zoey said bravely as she eyed the stuff that lay on the floor.

" Okay, you have to eat five spoonfuls of dog food." Dawn said laughing. All the other girls continued to laugh as they watched the girl stuff the shovel the food in her moth and swallow. On the last spoonful she had to hold her hand over her mouth trying to hold in the food.

"Ugh!" Zoey groaned." That was delicious." The girls continued to laugh at their brave friend. " Alright, Misty truth or dare?"

" I think I will take a dare as well. And remember, no dare doubles." Misty said as she tried to image herself eating the dog food. She just shuddered.

" Okay, you have to go into the bathroom, and make a toilet paper tank top. And wear it until it is time to go to sleep." Zoey said. "Oh yeah, and no bra either." The other girls continued to laugh until the bathroom door shut. "Oh, and give us the next dare as you are changing." Zoey called to the Misty.

" Ummm... okay Dawn, truth or dare?" Said the red head as she finished peicing together her tank top.

" I not going to be as brave as you two. I am going with truth." Dawn said sitting up indian style waiting for her question. Then the bathroom door opened revealing Misty in her toilet paper tank top. The girls burst into giggles again.

" Alright... alright. Misty said smiling as she walked back over to the the circle and sat down. " Well, we all know that you like Paul... but.." Misty said while shining a flash light in Dawn's face. " Do you plan on telling him you feelings anytime soon?" All the girls sat up. This question obviously got the room's attention.

" Well," Dawn said trying to keep a straight face. " I would tell him, but unfortunately I don't like that rude, arrogant jerk."

" Liar!" The whole room shrieked as all the girls started an up roar against their poor friend. " Take her to the sink!!" Misty yelled leading the rebellion against Dawn. Twenty minutes later the group commenced on the floor. Everyone laughed as Dawn shrieked into a mirror. Now she had midnight blue and puke green hair. " Alright, let's keep this going.. there is enough hair dye left for two people." Misty said evilly.

" Fine." Dawn sighed " Vanessa truth or dare?"

" Dare." Vanessa said confidently as should stood up and made a peace sign with her fingers.

" You have to call Drew's house on the phone and tell his mom that he got some girl pregnant." Dawn grinned evilly.

" Oh come on that's just mean." May said as she gave Dawn a pleading look.

" M.. Mean?!" Dawn stuttered. " What you guys just did to my hair is way worse." The girls laughed again and then they all quieted themselves as Vanessa made the call. After she hung up all the girls rolled on the floor in laughter.

" Alright..." Vanessa said cheerfully, " Zoey, truth or dare?"

" Umm... truth." she said looking at her overly hyper friend that spun around the group of girls on her tiptoes.

" Do you like Ash?" She asked as she stared into the girls eyes. Misty fumbled with the flash light and then focused it on Zoey's face, for dramatic effect.

" Ummm... I used to, but now I am totally over him now." Zoey said nonchalantly. " Alright May, truth or dare?"

" Dare." May said as she sat up to face the group. " Okay, you have to strip and run to the mail box and back." All the girls giggled as May took off her clothes and headed to the front door. When she pulled it open, she was meant by three very familiar boys.

" AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" May shrieked as she ran back to the living room and grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom."

" What the heck?" Misty asked as she walked to the door to see Drew, Ash, and Paul lying on the ground. "Aughh!" Misty said as she tried to cover herself since the toilet paper top was pretty much see through. Dawn, Zoey and Vanessa came around to the corner to see what all the shrieking was about. They watched amused as Misty was pounding all three of them with her famous mallet.

" Wait!" Drew yelled. " We just came by to ask you guys a favor.. plus, no one in there right mind would want to see you." Drew added the last part on the end just to embarrass the red head.

" I would." Ash said matter-of-factly while still staring at Misty. Paul slammed his fist onto Ash's head at the same time as Misty hit him with her mallet. Ash passed out.

" I guess we over did it." Misty said while setting her mallet on the floor and with the help of Paul and Drew they lay Ash on the sofa.

Okay, well that is it for now. Newayz, I want some readers and some reviews... put this on your favorite and alerts... because I said so... so just let your ego go. Newayz, I will return...l8r as always.


	4. Busted!

Okay, as you can tell from what I said after the end of the last chapter, I have been listening to _The Academy Is... _way too much. Newayz, I think you guys kinda enjoyed the last chapter... but I am kinda confused and disappointed... isn't your first fic supposed to be the worst and the rest get better? Because looking back I have way less hits, and less reviews so far. Newayz, I think this chapter should be depressing... well actually I went to the mall today so it might not be... Newayz, I know you are all tired of me so back to the story, and no, I do not own pokemon.

" h..."

"sh..."

"ASH!" The shrill voice came from over the boy. As watched as his vision went back to normal, and a red head sporting a red towel across her torso came into view. Ash blushed slightly as he noticed how close she was to him... but the he turned even more red as the pain from his head finally registered with the rest of his body.

" Ugg." Ash groaned as he sat up. " What happened?" He looked around and noticed he was on the sofa, but the last thing he remembered he was standing outside with his two friends. He looked around for his friends and noticed Drew starring at him, a worried scowl was now replaced with Drew's normal smirk. Then he looked for his purple-haired friend. He was over at the presents and Ash saw him slip one in. " So I guess our plan worked then?" Ash blurted out as he stared directly at Paul. Who at first jumped in shock but then gave his normal scowl and glared at Ash.

" Wait?" Dawn asked now turning to face Paul. "What plan?" She said as she investigated the boy who just now turned his scowling gaze to face her.

" What are you talked about?" Drew asked as he coolly flipped his green bangs out of his face. " The only plan we had was to come over here and ask to borrow you guy's chemistry notes, being the fact that that is the only class we all share."

" Oh." Ash stuttered out. " That's right I almost forgot. " Ash looked at his two friends nervously, they were both giving him that _When we get home your so dead _look. Ash grimaced at the fact that he would be enduring more pain.

" Ummmm...sure." The brunette said as she rummaged through her book bag. " Here you are." She said as she held the notes out with a smile. Ash reached for them but Drew snatched them before he could even touch them.

" Man May, " Drew said while his lips turned to a menacing smirk. " Not only do you need help with you fashion sense, but you also need help with your handwriting... do you really expect anyone to be able to read this?" Drew's smirk got deeper as he watched the brunette's face flush.

" Well if you would bother to listen in class you wouldn't need --" May was cut off by Dawn. Just making her more mad, but she decided to calm down, but before she did she snatched the papers out of Drew's hands, causing him to turn and glare at her.

" You guys wanna stay and play truth or dare with us?" Dawn asked politely. " I mean the more people the more fun right?" Dawn asked while giving her famous smile and motioning for everyone to sit back in a circle. Paul just glared.

" Do you really expect us to want to come and play truth and dare with you troublesome?" Paul asked as he turned for the door. " Especially with your pathetic friends around?" Paul sighed as he waited for Drew and Ash to catch up with him. Drew waited until he got out of earshot and asked Paul.

" Come on... it's her birthday... we can stay a litt--" Drew looked down and pulled out his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" He answered as everyone came around the corner and looked. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??" Drew said almost yelling, however still managing to turn red. The girls all looked at each other and tired to hold back laughter. " Mom, I would neve--" Drew stopped when he noticed that he was talking to a dial tone.

" What was that about?" Ash asked as rubbing the back of his neck while focusing on his flustered green hair friend. Drew gave a long sigh as he let the air out of his cheeks, his face went back to the normal color.

" Nothing." Drew started while staring down at the ground. " For some reason my mom thinks I got someone pregnant." He sighed. And turned to Paul, who was trying his hardest to keep the smirk off of his face. " God." Drew stated as he punched Paul in the arm. " Just take me home." Then he turned to face the girls, who were also trying to keep smirks off their faces... " And if I find out you guys have anything to do with this, you are so _DEAD_ Monday." The girls just continued to giggle as the three boys left.

" Whoa, look at the clock guys we need to get to sleep if we are going shopping with my sisters." Misty said groaning. _ "The malls open at eight." _May said while imitating her sister Daisy,

_**MEANWHILE**_

Drew got home and unlocked the door with his key then he went straight to the caller I.D. **"MISTY!!"**...

Well, that's it 4 now...lol. You should go ahead and review... because trust me next chapter will be good. Oh and by the way, tell me which story you guys like better so far. Newayz, review and add this to your favorites and alerts...k. Oh, and yes I know it is short.


	5. Down and Out

Hey you guys I am back again, and I am feeling very optimistic now... Newayz, today will be Friday... well, it will be by the time I get this finished but yeah, let's get back to the story!! Yay!! Oh yeah, and I would like to thank **_Drew Hayden_** _**LaRousse and pokefanaticdaijoubu**_ for the encouragement so far... Newayz, like I said on to the story. YAY!

That morning all the girls woke up and began stretching. All of a sudden Dawn eyelids opened completely and she began to yell at her friends. " You guys let me go to sleep without opening my presents." Her friends barely moved, not even her sudden outburst could wake them up. Dawn went to the door and picked up Misty's mallet and proceeded to beat her point across to her friends.

_**5 minutes and several bruises later**_

"Oh my gosh I love it." Dawn said as she held up the new buneary alarm clock she got. She then placed it on the table beside her new mp3 player, hair curler, perfume set and watch. She smiled at her friend appreciatively, who in return just sweat dropped... no one in the entire room understood how she just went from insane to perky again.

" Thanks." Misty replied still a little sleepy. " On and on every hour buneary comes out and does a flip." She said while making a circular motion with her hand. " Who's is that?" Misty asked immediately perking up. All the girls sat up and stared at the neatly wrapped purple square present that sat on the table. Dawn turned and began to unwrap the present.

"Wow!" Dawn held up a new pink, glittery diary. " Who got me this? It is beautiful." Dawn said finally breaking her gaze at her new gift to look at her friends, which all shrugged. " If you guys didn't leave it who did?" The girls then began to ponder who would have left such a gift when.

" BUNEARY!" A small rabbit pokemon cam out and did a flip and then went back into the clock.

" Guys, we have to get going now." May shrieked as she looked at the clock revealing the numbers "8:00" flashing on the screen. The girls then all piled in the bathroom. Two in the mirror, Two brushing their teeth and one in the shower. Within 5 minutes, they were all in the car on their way to shop.

_**Meanwhile**_

" Morning Paul." Paul wiped his eyes on the corner of his jacket and looked up to face his brother Reiji. Paul glared at him sternly almost to mentally abuse him for waking him from his nap. " Sorry," he asked turning from the boy to hide his smirk. " How was Dawn's party?" Paul face grimaced... '_how the heck did his brother knew about the party? Actually how the heck did he even know about Dawn?' _Paul thought while inwardly sulking.

" What are you talking about?" Paul said while still trying to keep his normal disposition.

" You know... the girl's party you were going to. Remember, you were giving her the pink diary you hid in the knife drawer." Reiji chuckled at the slight pink tinge on his brother's face, which was extremely rare.

" Who have you been talking to?" Paul asked coldly.

" No one bro." Reiji said as he put a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him, while walking up the steps. " But if you want your privacy, you might wanna start using your cell phone." Paul scowled at his brother's fading figure. Reiji always used to ease drop on Paul, but lately he figured that he had stopped with his childish attics... which was obviously not the case. Paul looked down at the brunt food disgustedly and grabbed his key and cell phone and went out.

" Ash, you wanna do something?" Paul said while getting in his car.

" Ummm... let me eat breakfast and I will be ready?" Then there was a short pause. " Wait who's driving?"

" I am... will." Paul said as he hung up before Ash could answer.

" Drew?" Paul said while paying attention to the traffic. " Ash and I are hanging out, are you coming?"

" Sure umm pi--" Paul's phone hung up as he slammed on brakes just missing a few girls that were running across the street. He looked closely and sure enough it was Dawn, May and Vanessa. With Misty and Zoey waiting impatiently on the other side.

" Sorry." Dawn said grabbing a few things she dropped from the shock of almost getting hit. " We are trying to not miss the b--" Dawn stopped as she saw Paul giving her his usual scowl.

" Careful Troublesome." He said as he began to roll up his window. Dawn looked at her watch and knew they would never make it in time for the bus, and the next one didn't come for a hour.

" Wait." She screamed kicking the side of Paul convertible violently. The window rolled down slightly. Suddenly she didn't feel as brave. " Can you take us to the mall?" She squeaked out while focusing in on the cold, gray eyes glaring at her.

" Umm... no." Paul said while trying to drive away.

" Come on, you almost hit us please." May chimed in from the other side of the vehicle.

" No." Paul replied again without taking his eyes off Dawn.

" Please?" Vanessa chimed while putting her hands through the window.

" NO!!" Paul said this time looking down at the clock trying to control his anger. He started revving the engine but stopped as he saw their sassy, red-head, friend in front of the car. Paul, made a point of never remembering her name. Yet, he recognized her from last night. The brutal image rushed back to his mind of her pounding him on the head with her hammer.

" We are now extremely late and you are taking us. Unless if you to dive home from school Monday with a cracked windshield. All the girls turned to look at their red- head friends that was pretty much fuming. Paul seriously didn't know what he did to make her so mad but he didn't want to test his luck with her. Then he had a quick flashback.

_"Haha!" Their was a chorus of laughter at _

_Ash's house. Drew, Ash and Paul sat their laughing and the 6 year_

_old red head. " This isn't funny you guys." _

_The girl said on the verge of tears." I want to be at the sleepover too."_

_" Tell her Ash," Said a young Drew. "Tell_

_her how girls have cooties." " Yeah." Ash replied still laughing. " You _

_can't come." Then Drew slammed the door_

_in the girls face leaving her outside. The next morning when the boys woke_

_up, all of them were soaked and covered_

_in red liquid. They all freaked out and started crying.At the time they didn't_

_know that it was just red hair dye that Misty _

_picked out because the color reminded her of her own color hair slightly._

_He remembered their thoughts. "You_

_guys... we must have been "sleep killing" yelled Ash which caused them _

_all to cry harder. _

It took them three days to get all that red tint of their skin. _'Sleep Killing' _he thought to himself._ 'How stupid._ "Fine." Paul huffed while unlocking the doors. " But none of you talk to me." He said scowling inwardly at how weak his was becoming.

" Yeah!" Dawn cheered. " Paul is coming shopping with us."

" Hey I nev--" Paul was cut of by Dawn.

" Thanks Paul. This means so much." As much as Paul hated to admit it, he liked her a little too much to hurt her feelings now.

Okay, I am ending it now. I'm sure you guys know the drill. K. So review please. Oh yeah, Newayz, **WHO WOULD WIN THIS POKEMON BATTLE? PAUL OR GARY?** Friend based poll here. Thankx. L8r.


	6. Clumzy !

Hey, I am back, you know work, sleepovers... truth and dare... no just kidding. But we actually stayed up all night playing singstar. But yeah not to many answers to my question... so here it is again... **WHO WOULD WIN PAUL OR GARY?** Newayz, I still do not own pokemon... but yall wish I did... or maybe you don't... but whatever.

Everyone sat in the car in silence as they drove down the road. It was driving everyone crazy, mainly Dawn, because she was nearest to Paul. Not by choice, actually Misty insisted she would sit in the front since it was her idea.

" Can I turn on the radio?" Dawn finally voiced shyly turning to face her long-known crush. Unfortunately for her... he didn't answer. " Paul?" Dawn said a little louder. " Paul may I _please _turn on the radio?" Still being ignored she became obviously annoyed and took it upon herself to do something about it.

I got a pocket,

Got a pocket full of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh, oh, oh

Do what you want,

But you never gonna break me,

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me

Oh, oh, oh

Dawn and May soon joined in the chorus... now it was Paul that was feeling annoyed. He rolled his eyes as the girls continued to sing, unfortunately they were kind of off tune and only knew half of the words.

I got a pocket,

Got a pocket full of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh, oh, oh

Wish that you could,

But you ain't gonna own me

Do anything you can to control me

Oh, oh, oh

_CLICK! _" Hey?!" Dawn said turning to pout at their now extremely annoyed driver. " What did you do that for?" Dawn said sliding father up into the seat to make sure he could see her pouting.

" I said I would take you to the mall. Not take uncanny abuse." Paul said now scowling at Dawn causing her to sit back into her seat. Misty nudged May, Zoey and Vanessa and began whispering in the back seat.

" Hey!" Dawn said now feeling ignored by everyone in the car. " It's not nice to whisper." All the girls in the back seat giggled. " Tell me what's so funny." Dawn demanded, which only caused the girls to laugh harder. Dawn now huffed and folded herself back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Paul couldn't help but smirk at the girls child like actions.

" Chill out Dawn." Vanessa said leaning forward to meet eyes with her friend. She then glanced over at Paul. " We were just talking about how cute you and Paul would be at the junior prom together." The back seat roared with laughter and Dawn blushed hard while putting her face in the palm of her hand. Paul had blushed too, but was making a point to hide it while focusing on the road.

" What makes you girls think that I would ever ask Troublesome to the dance?" Paul said while scowling into the rear view mirror. The girl all gave him a challenging smirk which even made Paul uncomfortable.

" Us girls can just tell these things." Said May smiling at the two in the front seat.

" You guys are more embarrassing than my mom." Dawn groaned. Paul was obviously _**WAY**__ to annoyed._

" Well we are here," Paul said throwing the gear shift into park in front of the entrance to the mall. " And if you can just tell these things, how come you can't tell Drew likes you?" Paul's scowl melted off his face. His mind began racing... _'Did I really just say that?' _ He expected this from maybe Ash, but him..._ ' Maybe they didn't hear_ _me.' _Paul reasoned with himself while looking up. All the girls stood outside of the driver's side door staring at Paul extremely dumbfounded. May's face was a beat red. " CRAP." Was all all Paul managed to mutter before pulling out leaving the girls to stare at him. _' I am so dead.' _ Was all the went through the expressionless boy's mind.

Okay so yeah... that's it for now... what will happen when Paul finally has to face Drew? And what will Drew do when he has to face May? Find out next... as soon as you review. Oh yeah, and answer my question... yes it is at the top in bold. L8r yall'.


	7. Problems!

Hey, I'm back I am sorry it took so long... but thankx 4 the reviews you guys... yay! I feel loved... you know what that mean right... I think this chapter is gonna be good. Newayz. thankx 4 answering the poll it seems like everyone that voted, voted Paul... you get it Paul... speaking of him, let's look and see how the story is going shall we?

Paul woke up at 7:00 Monday. He dreaded school,. he dreaded having to probably face Drew, but what he dreaded most was history, today they were having a eighty question test... fun fun right? Paul showered, dressed, ate and got his book bag for school and was off. He pulled into his normal parking space as normal, and Drew and Ash were waiting for him as normal. '_Maybe this day won't be so bad.' _Paul thought.

" Paul you ready for that test?" Ash asked with his face in some note cards. " You know what I know half of these, that means I am gonna do great." Ash said while looking up to make sure he was still beside his two companions.

" You know Ash," Drew said looking at the hopeless boy. " If you only know half you are still getting an "F"." Drew said while looking over to the girls table. Hey saw May and blushed for a quick second, but he made sure no one else saw.

" Hun. Who cares about this test anyway." Paul said while sitting on the edge of a nearby table. Drew looked at their disgruntle friend.

" Meaning again you neglected to study right?" Drew then smirked and folded his hands over his chest. " Unlike the rest of your sorry butts, I studied and I know everything from memory."

" Nerd." Ash and Paul both said, While bending down and throwing rocked at their emerald hair friend. Drew pathetically tried to cover himself by his green jacket.

" Stop it." Drew told both of them rather harshly although the pelting stopped two minutes later.

" Haha." Dawn laughed from a distance. " I can't believe how immature those three are." She then looked down and continued writing in her _new _dairy.

" Dis you ever figure out who gave you that?" Misty asked while pointing at the diary from over the girl's shoulder.

" Nope." Dawn said as she shook her head. " But I have a clue."

" Who?!" All the girls at the table asked.

" I am almost sure it wa--"

" Shut it Troublesome." Dawn looked up with her mouth still open to face her violet haired crush. She gulped and then shut her diary and stared at the cover. " Not a word about what I said the other day or all of you guys are dead." Paul said sternly while glaring at the five.

" Or what?" Misty piped up, while facing Paul with a challenging glare. Paul growled lowly which melted the smirk right off the red head's face. Paul then put his hands and his pockets and began to walk away.

" Hey!" Drew cried as ran and faced the girls. " What was the big idea?" He said glaring at all the girls. " You guys made that phone call to my mom and it took me all night to explain it to her." Drew then looked at Misty. " Now all of you are gonna suffer especially you." Drew sat now his two fingers were about two centimeter's from the girl's nose. The boys then walked back to the table that Ash sat at still trying to memorise their notes.

" Wow!" Dawn said just staring at the boy's as they walked away,

" Hey don't worry about it." Misty said looking at the terrified faces around the table. " And they say girls are moody." The bell rang as all the students proceeded to class. The first half of the day went by quickly as the final bell rang before class. Suspiciously enough all three boys had disappeared from class rather early, however, it went rather unnoticed by the girls. The five unsuspecting victims walked to their lockers.

" Get um' " Drew yelled as the girls turned they immediately began to shriek and hide behind books, notebooks and even other unsuspecting student, as Drew, Ash, and Paul threw water balloons at them.

" Ugh!" Vanessa shrieked. " You guys are messing up my hair. Don't you dare throw anything else at me." Being the fact that Vanessa was black and had just gotten her hair pressed she was obviously the most irritated by the boy's foolish act of revenge. However Drew took this as a challenge and threw the last water balloon, which popped right over Vanessa's head. " You!" Vanessa screeched pointing at Drew. " You idiot."

" Hum' " Drew replied coldly while flipping his hair. " That's what you get for messing with me." He stated boldly smirking at the group.

" I will kill you!" Vanessa said dropping her books and stopping directly face to face with Drew.

" I'm so scarred." Drew replied while flipping his hair once more. " What are you going to do? Make my hair look as bad as yours does now?" He paused but started before Vanessa could retort. " Not possible."

" You think you are so great and fearless." Vanessa said now glaring menacingly at him.

" I didn't say that, I just said I wasn't scarred of you." Drew then pushed Vanessa aside and began to walk through the girls." Just stay out of my way."

" Well," Vanessa said while grabbing Drew's arm and forcing him to face her once more. " You may not be scarred of me, but you are obviously afraid of May! I love her but I am so afraid to tell her." Vanessa taunted.

" Who say I love her?" Drew sat now turning red of embarrassment or anger, both were appropriate now.

" Paul did." Vanessa said as she pointed at the now lifeless boy behind Drew. Drew then turned and faced Paul. Paul eyed the floor and shrugged.

" It was an accident." He admitted finally looked back up at his friend. He knew he would find out, but not like this. Drew growled at his friend and then snatched his book bag off the floor and walked away. All the eyes in the hallway stared. As the gossip about what happened had already started.

" Idiot." Paul said coldly facing Vanessa.

"Please, he deserved it." Vanessa said while trying to ring out her shoulder shoulder length hair with her hands. " Plus you are the one that told." She added in quickly. Lunch went by very quietly and slowly that day. At both tables, not very surprisingly Drew didn't show for lunch. The bell rang as everyone went to class. The students filed into history, where Drew sat, he obviously had waited out the lunch period outside the door. He glared at Paul as he walked in. Paul sat behind Drew, as the teacher passed out the test and worked at her desk.

" Sorry." Paul muttered in a hoarse whisper. Drew ignored him and kept working. " You know I wouldn't do it on pur--"

" Mr. Hayden is there a problem?" The teacher asked looking towards where she had heard the talking.

" Yeah!" Drew said with eyes facing the front. " Paul is trying to cheat." Paul's jaw dropped and everyone in the room turned to face him.

" Paul you can now turn in your test, and report to detention." The teacher said while eyeing the to boys. " Now please." Paul complied and walked to the front and handed the teacher his test and left the classroom.

So now what will happen? Will Drew get over it? Will he admit his feeling to May? Find out the next time... you know after you review of course...lol. And I want a lot of love...l8r.


	8. Accident

Okay, I am having writer's block... it is probably going to take me 100 years to write this chapter...lol. So yall' better like it. Newayz, ummm... I guess let's begin.

The bell rang and the everyone began evacuating the school. All except for our favorite people... excluding Drew, he left because he was still upset. However he forgot he was supposed to take Ash to Professor Birch's office, didn't matter though, he was definitely not coming back for him. " Hey Paul." Misty said as she popped up behind the boy who just shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking. " What happened?" Paul continued to ignore her and began to walk a little faster now. " Fine. Be that way." Misty yelled as she turned and walked back to the rest of the group. " Come on girls let's go." Misty led the way to her car, she had to drop them all off at their houses because she was the one who picked them all up for the sleepover. All the girls piled into Misty's jeep and buckled their seat belts.

" Misty, why didn't we just ride in this to the mall?" Vanessa asked as she sat up and turned on the radio from the backseat.

" Hey, gas is expensive." Misty said turning the key in the ignition. " Plus we were gonna ride home with my sister's remember. Outside the jeep and away from the blaring music was their friend running to the car. He had been trying to get their attention for a while now. He then made a horrible mistake... he actually ran in front of the jeep to try to get their attention.

_" BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!"_

" Oh my GOD!" Misty yelled as she gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. " What did I hit? WHAT DID I HIT!" She screeched in a high pitched tone that was almost inaudible. Luckily the rest of the girls in the car understood because they were doing it too. May opened the door to let Vanessa out. Vanessa then crept around to the front of the car and gasped. " Is it bad?" Misty asked through the open window. Vanessa then went through a series of emotions... first she laughed, then she smiled, then she frowned, and then she began to cry. All the girls then began to get out and they all stared at Ash and gasped. " Someone call someone." Misty yelled while falling over the boys unconscious body.

" I'll call Paul, I mean we just saw him... he still has to be here." Dawn said while whipping out her cell phone and pressing the speed dial number three. Although this was her first time ever actually calling his number... she had actually put it really high on the speed dial, only people ahead of that were her mom and dad.

" I'll call Drew." May said dialing the number shaking nervously.

" I think I will call his mom. : Vanessa said taking out her pink Iphone.

" Wait. NO!!" Misty yelled grabbing the phone from Vanessa. " Not yet...maybe he will be alright and we won't have to call."

" What did you do." Paul said running and sliding onto the ground right over Ash. He then lifted the boys head and blood began to pour off of Paul's hand and onto the pavement. Paul then placed the boys head back on the ground gently. " Some one call the ambulance."

" On it." Said a distant voice. Everyone turned to see Drew now on the phone with the police department. Everyone tried to hold together and most of all hold Misty together, who was now laying on Ash's chest sobbing. Within the next five minutes the ambulance came and put the unconscious boy inside. While another paramedic questioned the group on what happened and jotted everything onto her clip board. Everyone then piled into the car. Misty in the diver's seat. Vanessa in the passenger's seat. Paul at the right window holding Dawn in his lap. Zoey in the middle. Drew in the left seat with May on his lap. Usually the group would be blushing and picking on the two, but now, now just wasn't the time. They sped off after the ambulance into the hospital's parking lot. They sat their for three hours in the waiting room. Then one of the doctor's walked past talking with the surgeon.

" Mr. Ketchum is in the very bad condition I am going to put him on percaset and he should hopefully come through... we should call his mom in for a conference just in case." The sugeon and doctor went into the back leaving the group shocked... with Mrs. Ketchum and Misty in tears.

Okay...yeah, I know I left this badly...very badly...lol. Oh and yes it was short. But hey...at least I gave you a little something to read. Newayz, I just decided to go ahead and write this... and yes it really did take 100 years... but whatever... NEwayz, yall, read and review please... and give me some suggestions for upcoming chapter... without details please,... thank you.


	9. Hospital Visitation

Okay... I am trying to write two chapters at once... but not for the same story, funfun right? Yeah, I know... has anyone ever tired to finish writing their own story but had to go back and read it... crazy!! Newayz, back two my story!!

It had been a whole week and Ash was still unconscious, his friends stayed in and out of the hospital... before and after school hours and his mom had been at his side ever since.

" I brought you some breakfast Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said as she walked into room "407", with a paper bag in one hand and her book bag on her left shoulder. Misty sat down both bags and turned to face Ash's mother. "Mrs. Ketchum you should really get some sleep." Misty said looking sympathetically at the mid-aged woman with dark circles under her eyes.

" Misty I would, but I really want someone to be here when he wakes up." Mrs.Ketchum said while staring sleepily into Misty's cerulean eyes. " I mean the doctors said he is getting better...hopefully he will come out of it soon." She said with a small smile. Mrs. Ketchum always found a way to stay optimistic, the doctor's said he should have gained consciousness within the first five hours of the first day, but it never happened... and the one it was hurting the most was Mrs. Ketchum.

" I will stay right here with him, while you get some sleep." Misty said giving Mrs. Ketchum a reassuring smile.

" But Misty what about school? That is very important." Mrs Ketchum said regaining her normal motherly tone.

" Don't worry, I asked my mom and she said it would be fine if I stayed." Misty said while leading Mrs. Ketchum to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Misty sat quietly for a few minutes waiting for Mrs. Ketchum to go to sleep, when she was finally sure that she was asleep she began to talk to Ash. " Ash, I am so, so, sorry. I really didn't do this on purpose, I just didn't see you. I mean you really do have a way to just come out of no where. I mean remember that time you crept up on me in my room last year?" Misty began to giggle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Misty stood in her bathroom mirror, with a light towel tied around her loosely staring at the reflection looking back at her. " Hummm... maybe I should wear my hair down today... Ash always says that it looks nicer that way." She then held her hair up in one of her hands into a very high ponytail. " Hummm... I wonder what he would think if he saw my hair like this..." Misty said as she put it half up and half down._

_" I would think it would look better all down." Ash said while leaning on te wall staring intently at Misty._

_" Auuugh!!" Misty said jumping back. However, she jumped so high the her towel began to fall... she struggled to keep it up on herself. " What the heck is wrong with you Ketchum... get out." Misty said throwing all her soaps, shower gels, hair shampoo and conditioner, and everything else she could get her hands on... without dropping her towel again of course._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

" I still think you did that just trying to scare me... but either way, you were asking for it." Misty said smiling down on the unconscious boy. She then looked over and sighed when she saw Mrs.Ketchum tossing roughly in her sleep. " You should really try to wake up... you are worrying your mother so much... you know?" Misty said turning to face Ash that time. "You know even worse than that time we played hide and seek from your mom when we were six."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" Come on Misty. My mom is home, now we can eat." Ash said grabbing the frail red head by the wrist._

_" Ash we can't." Misty said pulling back from the young boy's grip. " Your mom doesn't know I am here, and I am not really supposed to be her remember. Misty said sitting herself down on the ground so Ash couldn't pull her any father._

_" But... hey," Ash said scratching the back of his neck with his right hand. " You been here for hours, it almost dark, you can't walk home by yourself." Ash said pulling up the blinds for his window._

_" I know..." Misty said blushing slightly. " But I thought you would let me stay here with you. Plus I really have to tell you something." Misty said giving the reluctant boy a reassuring smile._

_" What if we get caught? Or we get in trouble later?" Ash managed to stutter out._

_" Don't worry, we won't... we are the bestest hiders remember?" Misty said smiling at Ash. " So let's hide okay?" Misty dragged Ash over to the closet, and they both used a small stool to climb up to the shelves, which they both huddled together on. They heard the phone ring, and they heard Mrs. Ketchum in the the background._

_" Misty is missing... uh hun... okay... I will definitely call if she turns up... okay... sure will... alright bye." Mrs. Ketchum hung up the phone and walked upstairs... " Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said looking all over the room... or so she thought. " Ash come here this instant." No answer. Mrs. Ketchum then disappeared for a good forty-five minutes. Then she should up back in Ash room crying. " Ash, where are you?" She asked softly with tears streaming down her face. The two instantly felt bad and began to get down._

_" I'm right here mom." Ash said finally freeing himself from the closet. " I am so sor--" Ash was cut off as his mom hugged him and kissed him repeatedly on the forehead._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

" I never told you what I had to say..." Misty said tears now forming in her eyes. " I never told you how much I really, really loved you." Misty said kissing the boy's forehead.

Okay, yeah, this is my pokeshipping chapter... you likey?? Newayz, yeah, review me, and check out my other story Hearthome University... it has a second chapter up now...kk... Newayz, l8r.


	10. Thief !

Yeah!! I am back, disappointed, but back... but hey, I am gonna try an experiment, so if it works I will be my normal cheerful self again... It is so true, that I don't even need commas between those adjectives...lol. J/K. Newayz, ummm... I do not own pokemon...lol. I haven't said that in a little while, but I am assuming that you guys already know that... newayz, since this story came first it gets update first... fair enough right... but hey if the other one beats this story in reviews, that could be adjusted so the other goes first... NEwayz, I am rambling again... I really love doing that...lol.

Misty sat there crying another hour before she finally composed herself... she was just grateful that she was the only _awake _person in the room. She went into the bathroom and came back three minutes later and looked up at the clock it red " ten forty-five" she was kinda happy I mean right now she would be in Sex ed. the most stupid class ever. She then turned to face Ash.

" Hey Misty..." His hoarse voice managed to say.

" Om my gosh... oh my gosh, you're are awake." She said while throwing her hands around the boy's neck. " Don't you ever scare me like that again... do you hear me." Misty said shaking the boy lightly by the collar of his jacket.

" YOU were actually SCARED?!" Ash said gawking at one of the most brave people he knew. He looked into her eyes and could tell she was on the verge of tears. " Well, don't worry I won't... Hey, can you give me some water?" Ash asked desperate for the clear liquid that sat on the tray beside his bed.

" Of course." Misty said smiling... she poured the water into a small paper cup and helped him drink it, then she woke up his mom. By the very sight of seeing her son awake she began to cry.

" Don't cry mom, I'm fine." Ash said as his mother embarrassed him. They sat for another thirty minutes and his mom then turned back to Misty.

" Misty thanks for staying with us all this time." Mrs Ketchum said smiling. Misty could tell that she really just wanted alone time with her son.

" You're welcome." She said while picking up her stuff. " I am going to go ahead and head to school now." Misty said as she waved to Ash and Mrs. Ketchum as she shut the door slowly behind her.

_**15 MINUTES LATER**_

" May you have to find it." Dawn said shaking her best friend mercilessly. " I have to have it back."

" Calm down." May insisted. " Now where is the last place you had it?" She asked held her friend up.

" Ummmm..." Dawn put her finger to her chin as she thought. " I think I last had it in Spanish."

" Okay, well, we will look there." May said winking at her friend in encouragement.

" Don't bother." Dawn said collapsing at their regular lunch table. " I already tried."

" What's wrong." Asked a certain green haired coordinator followed by his two friends.

" Dawn lost her diary." May explained the whole story.

" You mean this." Paul said tossing the pink glittery diary onto the table.

" I love you." Dawn said running over to hug the violet haired trainer. However he easily avoided her. She didn't really care that much... it was expected. " Where did you find it?" Dawn asked inspecting the diary.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" Where is Misty?" Dawn asked May as they sat in class waiting for the teacher._

_" I think she said something about going up to see Ash today." May said shrugging, " But I'm not sure." While they were talking Paul took the opportunity to slip out of his desk and steal the book from the unsuspecting girl. Of course the diary was locked though, he then took out a small shiny gold key._

_" Well let's see what you have been up to lately." He murmured quietly to himself as he began to to read the journal out of site on the opposite side of the room._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

" I don't know, I found it on the floor." He said shrugging.

" Hmmm..." Dawn said still inspecting it. " And how did it get unlocked." She shrieked.

" Will you stop yelling troublesome?" Paul said sticking a finger in both of his ears.

" You didn't read it did you?" Dawn asked staring at Paul with the saddest most innocent expression.

" What going on? And what did I miss?" Misty asked as she sat down at the table beside May.

" A major headache and... well, that's about it." May responded while rubbing her temples. " Today is making my brain hurt. " May added as she took out some worksheets from the classes Misty missed and handed them to her.

" Ummm... sorry May, but you actually have to have a brain for it to hurt." Drew said grinning at the girl.

" See what I mean." May said leaning on Misty looking rather pathetic. " I can't even enjoy my lunch without stupidity following me." Misty laughed as Drew frowned, as much as he wanted to her couldn't find a response to that.

" Paul... DID YOU READ MY DIARY?!" Dawn finally shouted... obviously she had enough of Paul ignoring the question... so she asked it loud enough to get the table's attention. Unfortunately she go the whole lunch room's attention. Dawn just smiled innocently and waited for everyone to turn around and go back... to whatever they were doing. " Well?" Dawn asked turning to face Paul again. Paul then decided it would be fun to torture the girl.

" Maybe." He said with a haughty smirk.

" That's mean." May said jumping to Dawn's defence.

" Yeah!!" Misty said taking out her mallet.

_'Crap' _Paul thought to himself. " Hum." He said rather loudly. " Why would I even waste my time reading some troublesome girl's diary... do you think I really care what goes on in her pathetic life?" Paul said rather convincingly.

" Well, good." Misty said putting away her mallet.

" Hey Paul?" Dawn asked eyeing the boy suspiciously. " How did you know it was mine?"

" Who said I knew it was yours?" Paul said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Well, if you didn't think it was mine why did you even take it? Or even pick it up?" Dawn questioned as she stared intently at Paul. Paul tried to stop himself from looking nervous. For once Dawn was being pretty smart. " Well?" Dawn questioned again.

" I --" Paul was cut off as the bell rang luckily for him. Drew sat there sweat dropping... of course he knew that Paul had given it to the girl, stolen it back, read it, and gave it back. Paul got up and left the table with Drew not to far behind. However, now the girl's weren't so clueless.

" We will talk about this later." Dawn yelled after the two boys as they walked away. May and Misty just stood behind the girl backing her up. They all knew that their was definitely something wrong with that story.

Okay... well I hoped you enjoy this... I will work on the other story and update it tomorrow if you don't mind. NEwayz, read, review, and favorite... oh yeah, and will someone mind messaging me if they find any errors? Alright, thankx.


	11. Just Call Me Sherlock!

Hey, well, I am back...did you miss me? NEwayz, what have you guys been up to huh? I know, I know, you were all missing my story right... ( Well, if not... don't tell me newayz...lol. Let me stay in my imaginary world.) So, are you ready for the next chapter? Well you are not getting it...

Yeah, right... like I would even open word pad if I planned on not typing Nething once so ever... Newayz, here we go.

_**12:45**_

" Hey Paul." No answer... Paul walks away with his hands in his pocket...

_1:30_

" Paul, wait up." Paul glares at the figure coldly and walks into his next class.

**2:15**

" Paul, will you please stop and listen to me." The lavender boy walks away staring down at the ground with his hand shoved deeply into his pockets. " Great... thanks for stopping Paul."

**2:17**

" Gosh you guys," Dawn said walking up to her four friends, May no where in site. " I don't know what's up with Paul. I have tried to get his attention like twenty times today... I mean since lunch, and he won't even answer." Dawn sat pouting and changing out of her P.E. uniform.

" Yeah," Vanessa said while brushing her hair in the mirror. " I said this would happen it only proves my theory."

" And what theory is that?" Misty asked while stuffing her shorts inside her bag. Obviously not paying attention since she dropped her bottle of perfume.

" I think Paul like Dawn." Vanessa said now watching her friends impressions in the mirror. Everyone didn't seem surprised, it was only Dawn.

" Oh, yeah right." Dawn sat rolling her eyes. " And pigs flew, because Ash wasn't hungry." Everyone in the room snickered... everyone except for Misty that is.

" BE nice." She said as she threw her back pack on her shoulder.

" Sorry!" All the girls giggled in unison.

" Hey, you guys you wouldn-- " May flew on the perfume bottle in the middle of the floor, since she wasn't paying attention while running in. " Ow... who the heck left that there." May said as she stood up and kicked the bottle.

" Watch it May! " Misty then picked up the bottle. " This belongs to me."

" Well, you should keep it out of the floor." May said while sticking her tongue out at her friend. " Anyways, guess what. Are you guys ready? Okay, I have to say this is some of the biggest news we have had in a while. It might be a littl--"

" May come on and spit it out." Zoey said waiting impatiently.

" _**DREW HAYDEN ASKED ME OUT!! " **_May shrieked while jumping up and down.

" Are you serious?" Dawn questioned. May shook her head and soon all the girls were jumping up and down in the locker room. " And you said yes, of course?" Dawn was just making sure, because when May got excited she usually forgot everything else.

" Yes" May cheered. " Yes, I said "yes"!"

" Hummm... I wish I get have half as good of a day as you are having." Dawn said as she finished adding her clips into her hair. " But hey, don't get me wrong, I am so totally happy for you."

" Thanks, now, what is so crappy with your day?" May asked as her expression turned serious. When Dawn wasn't having a good day something really bad must have happened, because she is almost always her happy cheerful self.

" Paul has been ignoring her." Zoey said as the girls walked out of the bathroom.

" Bet I know why." May said as she poked the blue haired girl beside her.

" Why?" Dawn asked as she looked up hopefully.

" Paul loves you." May said smiling,

" What are you two on." Dawn asked looking back and forth in between Vanessa and May.

" No seriously." May pleaded. " Okay I thought about this all through math."

" No wonder you failed that quiz." Misty laughed.

" Grrr..." May said. " Come on you guys, I am trying to explain." All the girls stopped walking in the front of the school yard to hear the girl's explanation. " Okay, Paul knew that it was Dawn's diary because he gave it to her." May stated. " And the--"

" Wait, wait, wait. You expect me to believe Paul gave this to me?" Dawn questioned staring at her friend like she was crazy.

" Well, who else?" May stated. " Think about it, all of us had names on our presents... remember. Then Ash gave you that gift card to Subway, and Drew gave you a card with fifty bucks inside, and Misty's sister took all of us on a shopping spree. " May said matter- of - factly. " So truthfully, tell me who else is missing that was actually at the house the day of the party?"

" Ummm... well..." Dawn stuttered exactly.

" Now, back to my explanation..." May said grinning, knowing that she had proven her point. " The reason the diary was unlocked, was because he had an extra key." May grinned triumphantly knowing that she had won all but one of her friends over.

" So you are saying Paul gave me this diary, and made a copy of the key?" Dawn said shaking her head repeatedly. " He wouldn't waste the time, or go through the trouble."

" Of course he wouldn't." May said still grinning. " He wouldn't have to. You see, Max and mom just gave me one of those same types of diaries..." May paused just to be dramatic. " And guess what?" May paused again. " Ta dah!" May held out he hand towards Dawn. Inside were two shiny golden keys, " The diary comes with two, and you only have one." May the winked at the girls as she ran to her car. " Just call me Sherlock." May screamed out the window.

" I umm.. it can't... do you think.. now way... are... seriously?!." Dawn stuttered.

" Hey you guys, " Vanessa asked grinning. " Did May just ride off in Drew's car?" Everyone stood there shocked, almost as shocked as Dawn.

Okay, as you guys can probably tell, we are nearing the end... I don't actually know what chapter this is, but trust me... everything will come together soon. Newayz, read and review. **And give me some predictions on how you think this is gonna end.** I just like reading predictions.


	12. The Truth Comes Out!

Hey, okay, I am back... I am glad you guys liked the last chapter. But yes, I am so sorry, I usually stop at fifteen and plus, I am kinda running out of ideas, newayz, I guess we will see soon enough. But yeah, I will try to prolong the ending I guess, but probably no more than twenty chapters. Newayz, like before I know you guys missed me so I came back... and now that I am here... let's get started. I do not own pokemon, but I do own a copy of pokemon pearl.

_' I can't believe this.'_ Dawn thought on her walk home. _' What if Paul really does like me? But then again if he really liked me would he call me troublesome all the time?' _Dawn continued walking not paying any attention to Vanessa and Misty.

" HELLO!!" Misty yelled finally pulling Dawn away from her thoughts. " Did you hear a word we said?"

" No, I'm sorry what now?" Dawn asked sweetly.

" I said who are you planning on going to the prom with?" Vanessa said now walking closer over to the blue haired girl.

" Ummm... who knows I wasn't asked by anyone yet. What about you guys? Who are you going with."

" I am planning on going with Ash." Her friends began to "awww".

" When did he ask you?" Dawn asked dreamily.

" Ummm... well he hasn't yet, I am thinking about asking him." Misty said stopping in front of her house.

" WHAT!!" Dawn yelled. " You can't do that, that is so not right."

" Really," Misty asked. "Is asking a guy out that big of a deal? I mean if I don't ask him, he probably won't even go."

" Yes it is that bad... I mean it is horrible... maybe a few hints would be better." Dawn said still shaking her head in disapproval to Misty's idea. " What do you think Vanessa?" Both girls turned to face their other friend.

" I think she should ask him." Vanessa said giving Misty a confident smile. " I mean it isn't exactly the seventies any more."

" But that totally takes away the whole romantic aspect." Dawn whined.

" Well, I'll live." Misty said bluntly. " I mean, it is not like he is the really romantic type anyway." Misty said as she turned to unlock her door. " Anyways, you guys call me when you make it home." With that the girls went off together turning to wave at Misty.

" So what about you Vanessa," Dawn asked curiously. " Who are you planning to take with you?"

" Well, to be completely honest," Vanessa shrugged. " I don't think any of the boys really like me anyway. Probably because I don't really like any of them. But don't let me slow you guys down, you know Zoey and Kenny are already going together, right?"

" No way, that is so awesome." Dawn squealed.

" Yeah, he went all out with some flowers and everything." Vanessa said smiling as she added to Dawn's little imaginary, romantic world. " Of course she said yes, and they were even talking about going out."

" Wow. I wish someone would like me that much." Dawn said while stopping in front of Vanessa's house.

" Don't worry a lot of boys do." Vanessa said reassuring her. " I think you could have just about any boy in the class except for Kenny and Drew, because they are already taken."

" Yeah, and Ash, because I don't want to get Misty after me." Both of the girls giggled.

" Okay, call me Dawn I wanna make sure you got home safely okay." Vanessa said unlocking her door.

" No worries, " Dawn said smiling. " I only have a seven minute walk left."

" Yeah, but when you say "no worries" is when everyone worries the most. Dawn stuck out her tongue at her friend as she walked away.She now had some time to herself to think about Paul all over again... or so she thought.

" Hey you." A voice came from behind her. Dawn turned around slowly in fear of seeing someone she didn't know. When she finally turned around she saw Reiji.

" Wow you scared me." Dawn said as she completely faced Paul's brother.

" Humm... sorry." He said catching up with Dawn. " So what are you doing walking around by yourself?"

" Well, my friends and I were walking home, but they live ahead of me so now I am here, by myself." Dawn explained. " What about you?"

" OH well, I just had to run to the store. I am on my way home as well." There was an awkward silence. " Hey." Reiji said pulling the diary out of Dawn's hands. " This is the same diary Paul had a while back." HE then began to study it making making sure. Dawn paled.

" Are you sure it was that one?" Dawn asked while taking to the diary away from Reiji and studying it herself.

" Positive." Reiji said grinning. " He had it hidden under his bed. So are you like his new girlfriend now?" Reiji asked staring at the girl as she grew paler.

" No way." Dawn said shaking her hands in front of her. " I don't know what would make you think that." She said while stinking out her tongue causing Reiji to laugh.

" Alright. well just make sure to invite me to you guy's wedding." He said as he walked up to his door. _' Great.' _Dawn thought to herself. _' Soon everyone is going to be talking about this.' _She thought as she walked another block and got into her house.

" Hey Dawn." Her mother called out from the kitchen as the door opened. A few minutes later Dawn sauntered into the kitchen. " What's the matter with you?" Her mom asked as she took a cake out of the oven.

" Nothing." She said very unconvincingly as she took a glass from the cabinet.

" Doesn't seem like nothing." Her mom said sitting down at the table with a pitcher of lemonade. " Come and tell mommy what's wrong."

" Well," Dawn started. " Let's say that I like this boy." She paused just to make sure her mom was taking this seriously. She continued when she noticed her mom still looked kind of concerned. " Yeah, and well, he doesn't really treat me all that nicely, and he ignores me all the time, and her never calls me by my name... and well, let's just say I find out from his brother that he likes me back." Dawn stopped again. " Well, I think either that or he was just being mean too. Well, anyways, now I know and he doesn't know that I know. Should I tell him that I know? Or should I wait for him to tell me?" Dawn paused again... " What if I ask him about it and he doesn't even like me, then he will think I am crazy? Mom, what should I do?" Dawn asked as she laid her head on the table.

" Well, I think once you have enough evidence to prove it true you should confront him, but only if you are going to do it with confidence." Dawn's mom then patted Dawn on the back. " Well, don't worry about, he will probably come to you when he is ready."

" Thanks mom?" Dawn said as she ran upstairs with the phone.

Ta dah... I don't know if this one is as good but review anyway. Newayz, Just to let yall' know I am now going to consider this stories length over a good night's sleep later yall!


	13. Finally THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER

Hey yall', I'm back and I have made a lot of new friends... :) GOOD GOOD SMILE! Okay, I know that is random, but it is kinda stuck in my head. Newayz, yeah I wanted to say... everyone should go check out _**magicalxxgirl **_'s story _**Pokémon High**_!! Awesomeness, now back to this chapter I have been avoiding it for a while... but let's see if it comes out okay, okay?!

_**TWO WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER**_

Dawn ran upstairs with her phone and began to call Vanessa's number. " Hello." The drowsy voice on the other end of the phone answered. " Dawn is that you?" The girl murmured out sleepily. " Call me back okay."

" No Vanessa wake up." Dawn whined. " I need your help, I need you to come over to my house... ASAP.. k?" Dawn waited for an answer... she then let out a loud huff in to the phone. " Did you hear me?" Dawn asked a little bit louder trying to keep calm.

_**" BEEP **__**--**_**"**

- "" -

_**BUTTONS DIALING...**_

" Did you just hang up on me?" Dawn shrieked into the other end only to hear snickers...

" Sorry." Vanessa said through a fit of giggles. " I mashed the button on accident really."

" **G**e**T O**v**E**r **T**o **M**y **H**o**u**s**e NOW!! **" Dawn hung up and huffed at the dial tone, and began to dial more numbers. " Hey, May."

" Hey. What are you doing?" May asked as she began to start giggling.

" Umm... I need you..." Dawn began, but then she stopped. " May, who is in your room? Is it Drew? It better--"

" Ummm.. hi Dawn." Misty yelled into the receiver and then the two girls died laughing. Dawn's face flushed from her mistake, but since no one could see her she didn't care. " Seriously, I need you guys help."

" Fine, fine." Misty said into the receiver. " We'll be over in a minute."

" K. But will one of you call Zoey, and tell her ASAP?" As usual, Dawn didn't really wait for the answer. " Thanks, see you in a few. " As Dawn ran around hurrying to clean her room she hummed a happy tune, obviously she had something good to talk about.

_**MEANWHILE**_

" Alright. We're here." Drew asked as he opened the door to Ash's room, Paul following closely behind. " What do you need help with Ashy-Boy?" Drew chuckled as Ash fell back on his bed groaning.

" I thought I told you not to call me that." He said smiling weakly at his friends. Drew sat down on the bed beside Ash and Paul took a seat on the computer chair.

" So what are we actually doing over here." Paul asked faking a yawn. " I mean if I wanted to be this bored I could have stayed home and watched my mom." Ash glared at the boy as Drew rolled his eyes.

" Drama already guys, come on." Drew moaned now falling back onto Ash's bed himself. His statement was obviously being ignored.

" You know Paul, I remember saying ' _Drew _I need _you _to come over to my house after school.' I really don't think I heard your name." Ash said letting out a annoyed sigh towards the ceiling. Paul sat there unfazed by the word and the obvious annoyance towards him.

" Well, what are we going to do?" Paul asked.

" Ummm... nothing." Ash said sighing again. " You are going home, and me and Drew are going to do something." Even though Paul wasn't really hurt by being excluded, he still found his presence annoying Ash intriguing. Before he could say anything there was a soft knock on the room door.

" I'm not home." Ash said rather moodily knowing that it had to be his mom.

" Ash, I need your help." Mrs. Ketchum called from outside the door. " Actually can one of your friends help me. I forgot you are not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting after your accident." There was a long silence. " Please honey?" Mrs. Ketchum pleaded through the door. All eyes in the room landed on Paul.

" Hum." He said lowly so Mrs. Ketchum wouldn't hear. " Coming." Paul said rather glumly, luckily Ash's mom did not noticed the icy tone.

" So what do you need help with that is so..." Drew searched for the right words. " Secretive?!" HE finally came up with.

" Well, " Ash hesitated. " I asked Misty to the prom. " He stopped as Drew nodded, this wasn't really new news. " Yet, unfortunately, I dont' really know how to dance." Ash stopped, blushing slightly obviously he was rather embarrassed. " I was wondering if you could spend some time teaching me." Drew chuckled slightly. " Seriously," Ash started. " Would you even want to practice in front of Paul." Drew stopped chuckling noticing the boy's point.

" Alright." Drew said said standing up. " Let's start with the basics, I don't think your mom will keep Paul busy for long." Drew said as they began their lesson.

_**MEANWHILE**_

" Yeah." Dawn greeted as her friends came into the house in a single file line. " Come on." Dawn said grabbing a bag of chips and some freshly baked brownies off the stove, and lead the girls upstairs to her room.

" This better be good." Vanessa said still a little tired. " I was sleeping." She whined.

" Yeah, well it is." Dawn said harshly. " I was thinking about how Misty asked out Ash..."

" Not this again. " Misty groaned. " I know it isn't romantic."

" No, not that. " Dawn sighed. " What if I asked Paul?" The other four girls in the room inhaled... in awe of Dawn's idea.

" Dawn." Misty said cautiously. " It's not going to be easy." Dawn just gave them a reassuring smile.

" No worries, right?" Dawn tried to reassure her friends as well as herself.

_**MEANWHILE... AN HOUR LATER**_

Paul lay on the sofa red, obviously pale from tired... and all of the furniture had be repositioned. " Your mom is a slave driver." Paul panted as he looked up at the two boys coming downstairs. " SO how was your gay dance session." Both Ash and Drew glared at the boy. " Hey I was going back into the room, but I didn't want to interrupt your bonding." Paul taunted.

" You know what I was just learning how to dance, so Misty would be happy." Ash said pushing past Paul.

" How sweet." Paul mocked in a girly voice.

" Do you have any feelings." Drew asked as he followed Ash into the kitchen for something to drink.

" Nope." Paul answered point blank. " A real _man _doesn't worry about that kind of stuff." HE answered while taking a soda from Ash.

" Oh, but a real man runs from his feelings." Drew asked smirking.

" What are you talking about?" Paul asked defensively.

" Have you asked her to the prom yet?" Ash jumped in.

" Please, like you can talk." Paul said glaring at Ash. " She asked you... how pathetic can you get?"

" You didn't answer the question." Drew said knowing Paul would try to somehow change the subject.

" So." Paul said flustering.

" Oh, so a real man is _scared._" Ash said smirking.

" I'm not scared." Paul said now getting even angrier. " I just don;t want to have to deal with that troublesome girl all night."

" Please." Ash and Drew said together. " If you are not scared, call her right now and ask her." Ash said handing Paul the phone.

" Fine." HE said as he snatched the phone from the boy.

_**- RING -**_

" Hello." Dawn greeted happily. " Answering the house phone. She expected to hear her mom's voice in a moment now...

" Troublesome." Paul voice said coldly on the other end. Dawn dropped the phone in shock.

" Hello?" Misty said curiously while picking up the phone.

" Hello." Paul said now in a more icy tone.

" Hold on." Misty said putting the phone down and putting in on mute.

" Oh my gosh." Misty screeched. " It's Paul for Dawn."

" I bet he is going to ask her."

" Answer the phone." Vanessa yelled obviously anxious.

" Sorry hello?" Dawn manged to squeak out.

" Your going to the prom with me Troublesome. I will pick you up at eight." Paul said highly annoyed from the wait. He then hung up leaving Dawn no time to say anything.

"Did she say yes?" Drew asked advancing over to where his friend was standing. Paul just shrugged, as the other two sweat dropped.

" Paul that wasn't exactly my idea of asking." Ash admitted chuckling.

" Yeah, well, you want me to call her back and tell her never mind." Both boys waved their hands in front of them.

" Forget it, that will do." Drew smirked.

Alright, so there you go... that took me a while... I hope this wasn't too OOC... well, yeah... read, review, show love, and comment fast so I can post the next chapter Fri. night...lol. but if I don't have enough reviews, you will have to wait until next Wednesday... later. NEwayz, luv yall'... oh, and **remember to check out Magicalxxgirl's story. **Oh, and Olympic BMX is crazily dangerous. :( !! But I enjoy it.


	14. Shopping Trip

Okay, you guys I am back... funny story about these stories...lol... now I will update on either Mon, Wed, or Fri. Mainly because I am broke, so I only have Internet when I go to school... -sad face- Well, hopefully, I'll live... between work, college, boredom and Brisket... I should make it... Newayz, what you have been waiting for.

" What about this one?"

" Nope too plain."

_**15 Minutes Later**_

" What about this... I think it is nice."

" Nope too BLAH!"

_**30 Minutes Later**_

" Now."

" HECK NO!"

_**2 Hours Later**_

" Finally, three down and two to go." Dawn said as she sat down on a chair in the food court. " I can't believe we have been in the mall for two hours and forty-five minutes, and only got three items between us."

":Yeah, I know right." Vanessa said while taking a seat between Dawn's bags and Misty. " We haven't even picked out any shoes, accessories or anything."

" So who wants to go buy the food?" Zoey asked while putting a ten dollar bill on the table. " I'm too tired."

" Not Me." All five girls started yelling like crazy causing everyone near them to stare.

" What's wrong with you idiots?" The girls turned around to look and they saw Paul, Drew, and Ash standing there. " How pathetic." Paul said rolling his eyes while the girls gasped at their sudden appearance.

" I can't believe it." May said standing up and walking over to Drew. " You and your stupid friends been stalking us."

" Hey." Ash growled. " I'm not stupid." All the girls at the table began to laugh, while Paul and Drew just rolled their eyes.

" You know May. " Drew started. " We weren't following you, but you girls were yelling so loudly, that you were hard to ignore."

" Yeah right." May said as she turned around and headed back to the table were the rest of the girls were sitting. Just then all three boys began to laugh. " What's so funny?" May asked spinning around quickly.

" Oh my gosh, May." Dawn squeaked as she quickly snatched Misty's jacket off the table and tied it around May's waist and led her to the bathroom.

" You guys are horrible." Vanessa exploded. " Which one of you put that on May's butt?" The boys then began laughing again.

" You girls are so stupid." Drew managed to say between gasps of air. Then Misty stood up.

" Why I ought to..."

" Misty." Vanessa said as she led her to the bathroom as well. Zoey said their red with embarrassment as she sat there hoping the boys would leave.

" Do you guys realize how stupid you are?" Paul started. " What idiot sits down in booth with brownie smeared all over it." His two friends began to laugh as Zoey paled. " I don't know which ones worse, the mom who let her kids do that? Or the idiots who sit down without paying attention."

" Hey." Vanessa stormed back out of the bathroom. " You leave us alone or it will be you and me." She said while poking Paul in the chest.

" Are you kidding?" Paul growled lowly leaning down to look at her in the eyes. All the other girls came out of the bathroom and fell back behind Vanessa.

"Hey look." Ash said pointing down at Vanessa's shoe, where toilet paper was stuck. " All of them began to chuckle."

" Excuse me." The manager of the food court said as he walked up. " Are all of you guys together?"

" No way." Paul frowned. " Are you kidding we don't even know them, we were just leaving." With that all of the boys walked out of the nearest exit.

" I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you five to leave as well." The manager said giving them a weak smile.

" Are you kidding?" Dawn asked, but the manager just shock his head. " Okay then." Dawn said as her and the girls walked out the exit opposite of the one that boys left from. " I can't believe them... who could be so rude. Laughing at us as if it were our fault." Dawn pouted.

" I know, Vanessa said frowning. " Plus, I am getting really tired of your little date." Vanessa said now walking backwards in front of the rest of the girls. " Look at me I think I am so tough. OW!" Vanessa said as she fell colliding with someone. She then got up. " Are you o-- oh, wait it is just you." She said grinning. Paul lifted himself up off the ground.

" I knew you were stupid but can't you at least watch where you are going?" Paul said while brushing himself off.

" Where are you two friends?" May asked getting in between Vanessa and Paul.

" They went home. I drove myself." Paul said simply as he turned to leave.

" You owe us an apology." Vanessa said standing in front of him. Paul proceeded to walk around her.

" That's it." Vanessa yelled as she jumped onto Paul's back latching her arms around his neck. " You are going to pay."

Okay, so yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter.. hopefully it will hold you over until I can write another one...NEwayz, read, review, and read again. OH yeah, and guess what, I just got a pokemon backpack from Hot Topic... YEA!! NEwayz, like I said review.


	15. Prom Prep

Alright, now I am back, and to be completely truthful, I don't know how I am going to write out this chapter, I mean seriously I only have like six chapters left to be able to complete this and I have a few ideas, but you know we will have to see how they tie in. Hummm... but newayz, thankx for all of you that showed love to me and my bag, Pikachu... I am sure that we enjoyed...and without father to announce... or wait... camera, lights and action.

Dawn and Misty tried to pull Vanessa off of Paul as May sat on the bench in front of the mall laughing at the site of Zoey trying to separate them. " What is wrong with this girl? Get her off of me." Paul then pushed a little bit harder and Vanessa, Misty, and Dawn fell on the ground. " God!" Paul exclaimed as he walked to his car. The girls got off the ground just in time to see him drive away.

" Vanessa you have no right to attack people like that." Misty said as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes. " I mean, I wouldn't even do something like that."

" I don't know, I mean haven't you ever seen someone that you just didn't like, but no matter how much you ignore him, it just seems like him come around more and more?" Vanessa took a look at all of her friends who were now sweat dropping. " Or maybe you don't."

" No, I think I know what you mean." Dawn lied, laughing sheepishly. " I think we should all just go home. I mean I still have to finish baking some cookies for the prom."

" You're doing that crap?" Misty asked as she unlocked the doors to her car, allowing all the girls to get in.

" What's crap about it, I mean the more people that help out the better prom we will have." Dawn said smiling.

" Hum." Misty mumbled to herself. " What kind of cookies did you make? "

" Well, I have to make some red and black sugar cookies... like I said I haven't made them yet." Dawn said smiling.

" Wow, our school colors!" Vanessa said popping her head up to the front seat.

" Yeah." May interjected. " She said she wanted everything this year to show off our school spirit. But you should really put on your seat belt." May said pointing at Vanessa.

" Wait so you are on the committee too? What are you making? "Vanessa asked ignoring what May said about the seat belt.

" Ummm... red velvet cake and with the chocolate shaving... well that is what my mom is making for me to take anyway." All the girls laughed. " Vanessa you should really put on your seat belt."

" Whatever. I mean like seriously, how many times have you ever seen someone get pulled over on this road?" Vanessa said as buckled her seat belt while sighing lightly.

" Safety first, Vanessa." Zoey said.

" Yeah, plus I don't want to have to pay any tickets because of you." Misty said. All the girls laughed. May looked over as the drove passed a car that had just been pulled over.

" Plus you don't want to end up pulled over like that poor person. I told you people get pulled over on this road. " May said as the all turned to look at the car.

" Wait isn't that Drew's car?" Zoey asked causing everyone to stare out the window. Sure enough outside of the car stood Drew and Ash. The girls laughed hysterically as the all pulled out their phones and began to take pictures.

" Are you to drunk? " The policeman asked the boys as Ash stumbled out of the car.

" No sir." Drew tried to answer as coolly as he could in their current situation.

" Um hum. " The officer said as he wrote something down on his pad. " I'm going to need you walk on this line." The officer said while putting more stuff down on his pad. Drew went across the line almost as perfectly as possible. Followed by Ash who staggered most of the way managing to fall over his own two feet,

" Sorry," HE said looking up at the officer. " I'm kind of clumsy." He said giving a smile to the officer.

" Alright. I'm going to have to see both of your I.D.'s!" The girls died laughing... as the boys moaned.

" Oh my gosh, poor Ash." Misty said rolling her eyes.

" Poor Drew. " May said sighing.

" The only thing that could have made this better is if Paul were in there too." Vanessa said laughing, as the watched to two boys leave in the police car.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The next day after school May and Dawn meet up ion front of the gymnasium after school ended. " Okay." The lady that was leading the whole decoration committee said. she was dressed in all pink, included pink hair and pink stilettos, in fact the only thing that did not match were her soft brown eyes. " We are going to have to get into groups of two or three because we have a lot of stuff to load on to the bus and set up... remember fast but careful prom is only a few days away." May and Dawn got together and started carrying some light things which included a small podium, and a few poster with the admission fees on the front.

" You know Dawn, I am really glad the whole you and Paul thing is working out after while." She said smiling at her friend as the carried a few dozen balloons to the bus. Dawn blushed.

" Oh come on, it hasn't really worked out... he probably asked me as a joke or just to prove something." She sighed. " I just wish this whole thing would be... well, ... real." She finally finished as she shrugged.

" Please I mean Paul did ask you and, and after you go to the prom with him, I am sure he will realize how great you are and how much he loves you."

" Please, we aren't talking about Drew here." Dawn said rolling her eyes. " Pl--" Dawn fell to the ground letting about forty-five balloons escape her hands. As she pulled herself up off the ground she realized what had happened. " Oh no." She moaned jumping at the last balloon which too managed to escape her grasp.

" Hump." A girl with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes snorted. " It serves you right." She said as she pointed upwards at the balloons that were now almost out of site.

" What do you mean?" Dawn screeched as she pointed upwards at the balloons. " I can't believe you... you did that on purpose." Dawn came to realize, when she turned to only see the girl smirking devilishly at her. " Why would you..."

" To think you thought that Paul would actually like you or something... how pathetic." She said as she turned while walking away from the scene just as the committee director came up.

" Dawn... what happened." The pink clad lady shrieked. Unfortunately May and Dawn weren't paying attention, they were just glaring at the girl that just walked away.

Hummm... hopefully this was slightly longer, if not... die word count die!! NEwayz, for all of you who wanted to know, check you local Hot Topic for the Pikachu bag... and remember read this... and also remember REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY!! Hope you guys have a good rest of the day. Newayz, peace out my Hommies.


	16. Maybe He Does Love Me

Okay, sorry long time no see... for those of you that don't know, I started a new story that is entitled Together Once More... you guys should read it... Newayz, again apologies for leaving you so long... I have to update this today... Hearthome University on Fri. and Together Once More on Monday... pray my schedule works out, he or what if I only update all stories on either Monday or Friday?? Options... by the way please support me by review. Newayz, now back to your story...

" Hey Paul, did you see Dawn this morning... she looks pretty sad?" Drew said as he sat down next to Ash with his lunch tray. Ash looked down at his lunch and the lunch that Drew had and began to get greedy.

" Yeah. I noticed that too." Ash said as he hurriedly gulped down his food. Paul rolled his eyes at the disgusting site of Ash eating.

" So, what does that have to do with me." Paul asked as he began to open his Dr. Pepper.

" Everything!" Both of the boys screamed in unison. Paul just frowned at them and began to drink his soda. " No seriously.." Ash started. " Now that you are her date for the prom and everything, everyone is going to wonder why she is so sad and why her boyfriend isn't doing anything to cheer her up."

" WHAT!" Paul managed to say while choking on the soda, he then wiped his moth with the sleeve of his jacket. " I never said I was her boyfriend." Paul said as he looked over to the table where Dawn was seated.

" You may not have but everyone thinks it." Drew said in a rather sing- song voice. " Plus, does it matter... we know you care." Drew taunted. Paul glared at both Drew and Ash as they laughed. " Why don't you just go over and see if she is okay."

" Fine. Then will you two shut up?" Paul asked coldly. Drew and Ash both nodded. Paul sighed as he got from his seat and forced himself over to where the girls were sitting.

" Paul." Vanessa said glaring at him. Paul ignored her and tapped Dawn on the shoulder.

" Can we talk?" Paul asked rather timidly. Dawn shook her head yes, as she allowed Paul to pull her away from the table. All the girls began to hold their breath to prevent the squealing... which then again never could be held for long. Paul lead Dawn out of the cafeteria occasionally looked back at the blue - haired girl. His friends were right she did seem rather sad, although she was still smiling, there was something about her body language that was odd. " What's wrong with you Troublesome?" Paul finally began once the were at a secluded place at the end of the hallway.

" Who said wrong?" Dawn asked trying her best to make her smile bigger to erase the thoughts from Paul's mind. " No need to worry, really." She said keeping up her charade. Paul didn't seem convinced at all... even though he would hate to admit it, he studied the girl often, and could seriously tell something was bothering her. " Okay." Dawn sighed as she could tell Paul was still waiting for the truth. " It's just that I got fired from the decoration committee, just because of some girl that hated me." Dawn admitted.

" Well ?" Paul said a couple of seconds passed and Paul just stood there staring into Dawn's eyes. " Well, what happened?" He managed to say say finally breaking the intense eye contact between them.

" Well, I was walking with a lot of balloons, and I fell... well tripped a girl tripped me." She stopped hoping that was enough detail... then Paul motioned with his hands for her to keep going. " You want to know why?" Dawn said suddenly feeling exasperated and embarrassed. " She tripped me because, she said that you were just playing with me when you asked me to prom, and you were really her girlfriend all along." Dawn finally said as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down her face.

" You believed her?" Paul finally said as he thought over what she had just said. Dawn finally broke down and fell to the ground crying.

" What do you mean ' you believed her' ?" Dawn began to cry louder. "You had already given her a ring and everything. She showed it to me this morning at my locker. She told me that it was all just a big bet that you and your friends came up with just to laugh at some girl." Dawn finally finished with her red face in the palm of her hands. Paul was a little taken back... for one he didn't even know who this girl she was referring to was, and secondly Dawn was on the floor crying... and he didn't know how to deal with it.

" Stop it." Paul growled lowly to the girl. She didn't stop...and Paul really didn't know how to make her. He finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the ground crouching softly so that he was now at eye level with Dawn. " Listen... I didn't have anything to do with that story. I never gave anyone a ring, and I don't even know who this girl is. Plus, I don't have a girlfriend... if I did do you really think I would have been asking you to the prom?" Dawn stopped crying and stared into Paul's eyes. Paul began to lean closer to her and she naturally began to move closer as well. Just as their lips were about to brush, the bell rang. Paul and Dawn quickly separated but not in enough time for their friends to see...

"So Dawn do you still think Paul was doing that just to mess with you now?" May asked grinning, as the rest of the girls giggled. Dawn thought about what they were saying and chose not to answer.

" Don't you dare ignore us." Misty finally said as they neared the classroom, and opened the door.

" Okay, I don't know..." Dawn paused and looked back at her friends. " Maybe he does love me!" She concluded, blushing a little as she took the seat in the front of the class

Okay, so there you go... hey question... do you think updating all my stories in the same day would work better than separate days?? Newayz, I sooooooo totally have to go and do homework. I have been trying to find out what's up withj my Ipod... gosh... this Touch is starting to get annoying...lol. Newayz, I will talk to yall' l8r. Remember to make me happy, review!!


	17. Well I hope

Hey, okay I am back… I didn't get all that many reviews so I didn't feel missed until yesterday when I received forty plus reviews on all my writing, so then I decided that I should come back and write something… you know so you people don't get bored. So with out further to do….

" So are you sure Paul didn't kiss you?" May asked as she peaked into the closet where Dawn was trying to dress.

" Yes," Dawn sighed, " I am sure." May leaned on the closet causing her to fall in. " May, I am trying to get dressed you know, you can give me a little privacy." Dawn said as she shoved May out of the closet and shut herself in.

" Sorry, the whole thing is just so romantic." May said sighing. " And just think tonight. He and you will be dancing together, in the center of the dance floor."

" Please." Dawn said while rolling her eyes. " You have the romantic one, driving off in his car and all. I have Paul." Dawn said flatly.

" What do you mean you have Paul, you have only loved him since 8th grade… I mean it hasn't been what a couple of years now right." May said sarcastically while fixing the bow on the back of Dawn's dress.

" Okay girls." Dawn yelled, causing Misty and Zoey to run in the room, this is option one of two…. What do you think?" The girl asked while spinning around in circles allowing her friends to admire it.

" Awesome." May smiled giving her a thumb's up motion.

" Beautiful." Misty added winking at her friend.

" Impossible." Zoey said flatly bursting Dawn's bubble.

"What do you mean 'impossible' this dress only took me forever to find what could possibly be wrong with it now?" Dawn whined as she fell backwards on her bed.

"Well, you look nice and pretty and all, but it won't work." Zoey said while pulling Dawn up out of her sulking position. " You thought about you while you were finding this dress, it is all pink, preppy, pretty, and in your boyfriend's eyes 'pathetic'." Zoey stated roughly. Dawn blushed at the word 'boyfriend' she wished her friends would stop saying it, but then again, she loved it… she loved the thought of it a little too much as reality began crashing down on her. Zoey stood in front of her snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face. " Are you even listening to me…? Dawn you are impossible." She sighed as she trudged out of the girl's room, dragging Misty behind her. " Come on, I have to finish your make-up. Which reminds me, where the heck is Vanessa she was supposed to be bringing the perfumes you guys wanted… they were only in my car…. I swear that girl is…." Dawn sighed as Zoey faded into the background. She went back into the closet and began to change into the other dress. If this didn't wok she would be definitely out of luck.

" Well I hope he likes this." Dawn said as she began to change.

-Meanwhile-

" So are you ready." Reggie asked as he stepped into Paul's room expecting to see a nervous wreck… instead he saw nothing. He looked around a little more closely this time. " Paul!" Reggie gasped as he dragged his brother's form out of the bed. " Are you crazy you have about thirty minutes before you are supposed to go and pick her up." Paul groaned as he stretched and fell back on his bed. " Are you listening to me?" Reggie said panicking as he attempted to pull his brother up once more. " Get dressed."

" Fine, I'm up." Paul said as he pushed his brother off of him roughly. Reggie stared at him for a minute as Paul stared back.

" Well?" Reggie urged as he motioned for Paul to get moving.

" Well, you want to get out." Paul snapped back as he proceeded to his closet, on the other side of the room.

" God you are so slow. You did at least remember to book the limo… right." Reggie asked as he waited for Paul to hurry out of the bathroom. Paul froze. All you could hear was the water from the shower running. " You idiot, you forgot didn't you?" Reggie asked rolling his eyes. I swear you are in no way related to me." The door soon swung open with Paul dressed in a black tux with purple stitching complementing his hair.

" What should I do?" Paul asked his brother frantically.

" Calm down. I figured this much from you… I booked a limo for you three weeks ago." Reggie said smirking. " He then lifted Paul's PSP from his dresser… "And for your gratitude I will accept this." Reggie said grinning on the way out of the room. " There is a corsage on the table bro." With that Paul ran downstairs grabbing it on the way out the door.

" Well I hope she likes this." He thought as he made his way to the limo.

Okay, I hope you like this chapter; I know it has been a while, so like always, I just ask for love. (Which means review.) And enjoyment…. Yes I know I am the best and I will try to have Hearthome University updated by Friday… maybe…lol.


	18. Moments To Remember

Okay, I am back.. I am trying to update quicker and you must admit this is quicker lol. Anyway… there isn't much left but let's make these worthwhile.

Paul rushed outside to the jet-black limo that had been prepared for him. When he got in he gave Dawn's address. The one he knew by memory. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew where I was by heart. He had been by there so many times, but never really went in. Not until that birthday party at least. He forced himself to lie back in the limo so that he wouldn't act strange… strangely he really did just feel strange.

**MEANWHILE**

" Don't worry Dawn you look beautiful." Zoey said as she examined the girl once more.

" Yeah," Misty agreed. " Remember if things get weird just say you need punch and come find one of us."

" But don't drink the punch." Vanessa added. " Last year, someone put liquor in it… just go find one of them."

" Remember, be illusive, and if you decide to ask him anything ask him how he unlock the journal and how he knew it was yours."

" Yeah, I forgot about that." Vanessa said while pulling the brush through Misty's hair. " You know it was smart asking all the boy's to pick you up from the same house. Now I get to see all of you before you leave."

" Are you sure you don't want to go?" Dawn asked her friend once more. " I mean I'm sure I can get one of my friends to take you."

" I don't want your charity." Vanessa said while rolling her eyes. " Now look someone is pulling up. Wow, who booked the limo?" Vanessa asked as all the girls joined her looking out the window.

" Drew!" All the girls except May said plainly.

" Just because he might have a little money doesn't mean he got me a limo." May said shaking her head, however in all reality she hoped so.

" Yeah, there is no way Mr. Rose would ever do something like that." Misty said sarcastically.

" You guy's it is Paul." Zoey said with her mouth gaping wide open. " WHAT! All the girls shrieked in unison there is no way." " Get you bag Dawn." Zoey commanded as she readily shoved Dawn out the door.

" Hi." Dawn smiled sheepishly.

" Let's go." Paul replied handing Dawn the corsage and walking back to the vehicle. Dawn sighed a bit. No complements, no smooth lines, and not even a smile. Yet at least he looked nice. She had to admit, he was what she really wanted. Dawn glanced at the clock it was now 8:50 and they were pulling into the parking lot. Since Paul wasn't in the mood for talking, she busied herself with playing with her hair. Switching seats on the limo. Opening the compartment. Admiring the beautiful wine glasses, one of which she broke. And for now staring eagerly at Paul, he pushed his purple bangs out of his face as he exited the limo and then stood holding the door open for Dawn. Dawn braced herself as she picked up her bag and proceeded out of the car and into the cool night air.

" We take pictures first." Dawn said as they walked to the door. Paul just nodded. When the doors opened, the place looked beautiful. The walls and balloons were set strategically throughout the hall. Blue, purple, and white. Dawn couldn't help but notice that the purple was the exact same color as Paul's hair. Then she saw the arch where they would take pictures. It was a beautiful while, and it had been decorated with blue and purple balloons. Up on the stage were two pillows and on the sat the two crowns. One for the king, and the other for the queen. Dawn smiled widened, as she saw all her classmates, everything, and everyone looked so beautiful.

" Are we taking the pictures?" Paul asked snapping Dawn out of her daze. She just shook her head yes and Paul took her hand and led her to the arch. After they had taken their pictures Paul and Dawn proceeded onto the dance floor. They now saw Drew and May, he was dancing so smooth and gently with her friend. In fact, the looked like they were gliding. " Do you want to dance?" Paul asked as he watched her watching their friends.

" You know how to dance?" Dawn asked rather shocked. Paul gave her a ' duh' look as he took one of her hands and laid the other gently around her waist. Dawn couldn't help but feel tingles running from her head to her toes. She blushed slightly and let Paul lead her, and too her surprise, he was just as graceful. A few songs had gone by, and by now, Dawn had laid her head on his shoulder, and the awkward space between the two had disappeared.

Paul then took thee time to examine Dawn. She wore a beautiful midnight blue dress, which flowed completely to the ground. Her long, midnight blue hair was pinned up in the top, and was lying perfectly straight in the back. She smelled like a flower, either lilac or sweet pea maybe. He never really knew those kinds of things. He sighed as she flowed so gracefully with him. He really didn't want this moment to end… but it did. She was asking him something.

" Paul. How did you open my journal the day you gave it back to me?" Paul exhaled once more. Yeah that could really ruin a moment. Paul let go of Dawn as he walked onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars. Dawn followed close behind awaiting her answer.

Well, I hope you guys like it, because that concludes this chapter. Review. Also I just wanted to say thank you guys for reading this story so far. I hope you guys finish it and read my next one. I am thinking of starting another high school story and getting rid of my Paul's Getaway story. However, until then look for updates!!!!


	19. Courage

Sorry I know it has been a while, the only reason I am able to get on now is because I stole my friend's laptop you know this is almost over anyway... two chapters left. Well, okay without further to do I guess I will go ahead and tell you some of the ending!

" Dawn can we not do this now." Paul moaned as he put his hand over his forehead. How could he be so stupid. Why would she have even remembered that incident? He soon removed his hand and starred at the blue haired girl who was eagerly starring at him awaiting an answer. Well awaiting anything at this point.

" I don't understand." Dawn said turning her head away to blush slightly from her upcoming confession. " If you constantly get annoyed with me, and always don't want me around ... why would you invite me to the prom. Why would you give me that diary? Why would you bring me all this way just to ignore me?" She asked while holding back a few tears and never looking up at her so- called "date".

" I never said I gave you that journal." Paul snapped. He really did like Dawn but she seemed so fragile, so unstable to him. It got on his nerves, but not the way Ash, or Drew got on his nerves. But it got on his nerves as if he should be doing something. It made him feel like he should try to protect her, however, he couldn't. " Look you troublesome ... th-thing." He managed to studdered out rather threateningly. " I don't have time to babysit you. Or make sure you don't cry I brought you because I had to, and trust me if you keep this up all night I will leave." Dawn could see the look in his eyes and realized he was serious. Dawn left the balcony and went downstairs into the garden.

" Help!" She yelped lightly into the phone.

" Uh oh. Dawn is that you? What happened?" Vanessa said frantically in the phone.

" Well I confronted Paul about the whole journal thing and um, well, I --" Dawn soon broke out into tears as she seated herself on a near bench.

" That jerk." Vanessa fumed on the other side. " How dare he make you cry... I mean you only asked, I mean it wouldn't hurt him to just tell the truth, I --" Vanessa continued on her rant that all sounded like one big, long sentence to Dawn.

" I think I want to go home." Dawn choked out cutting Vanessa off mid-sentence.

" No. No Dawn you waited all year for this. You take control you make him dance with you until you feel like stopping."

" What if he embarrasses me in front of the whole school?" Dawn gulped as the possibility struck her mind, people may not actually like Paul. Yet, almost everyone respected or feared him.

" If he even tries I will come and kick his butt. Dawn you go back in there and I will be right here if you need me." Vanessa said reassuringly. Dawn nodded slowly almost as if Vanessa was able to see her. " Alright good bye."

" You mean good luck." Dawn muttered quietly.

" Nope because you won't need it. Plus maybe it is time that you told Paul how you feel about him."

" Yeah right bye." Dawn said grimly as she strutted back into the room. She was determined this time. He would know how she felt.

Okay, so there is that chapter, I know it is short but if I added any more, I would take away from the final chapter. Well, anyways you guys should start readingmy new story when it rains, and I will update as soon as love.


	20. My Happy Ending

Okay, final chapter, I know it has been long awaited, but now you get to know the end. By the way, read Crystal Waters Academy and tell me what you think... alright, everyone review out there, because **my goal is 200 that means I need 11 so if you read it, review it**.

Dawn threw open the doors to the corridor and walked to the spot where she had left Paul, only to find it empty. Dawn sighed and then took a deep breath and headed back to the dance floor to find Paul. She weaved in and out of the dancing teens looking for the violet haired young man. She then noticed May standing in the corner alone, her dress almost matched the curtains, but that was not what caught her attention. " Why are you alone May?" Dawn asked as she leaped at the chance to become side tracked from her mission.

" Alone?" May questioned as she tiled her head to the side and swept the pieces of stray blue hair from her friend's face. " Oh, you mean where is Drew." She sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently. " Wherever Paul is of course." She then huffed as she looked out of the window into the garden. " They are taking forever, he needs to hurry up. They both do." She added turning to face Dawn which now stood to her left peering out of the window onto the fountains edge as well.

" Well, maybe we should...." Dawn stuttered trying to pick the best choice. Choice a. Dance with someone else - she did get all dressed up, and excited for this moment on the dance floor, this moment to be seen by all - and call it a night. Or b. Go and retrieve her life long crush and pour out her heart to him. Her head swirled with the positive and negative of each idea, and then the scenarios that would come from the two options. " Or... or May, what do you think we should do?" May shrugged and then eyed something from behind Dawn.

" Or maybe we should eat." Dawn turned to see the object of obsession for May. There was a table filled with nothing but desserts, but the one that she knew caught May's eye was the strawberry cheesecake on the very end. Since there was only three pieces left, Dawn decided it might be better for her to left May eat, at least she didn't have to look for Paul anymore, one half of the work was pre-done for her, too bad it was the easy part.

" You go ahead May," Dawn said faking a sincere smile, " I have something I need to do first." May nodded barely looking at Dawn and headed for the table. Dawn took a deep breath and hurried back outside and down the stairs towards the huge fountain in the middle of the path. She sighed once more as she walked up behind the two boys, that were obviously engaged in some kind of intense argument. " Um.. Paul." She said her voice tremered. Paul paled and swiftly turned to face the girl. Drew also turned to the girl shock obviously on his face.

" Dawn..." Paul managed to spew out fluently his panic overrode his usual bored gruff tone. " How long have you been standing there." Drew and Paul both starred at her so focused that Dawn mistook it for a glare.

" I just got here." Dawn said back tracking one step. She didn't mean to falter under his gaze, but it always, almost seemed necessary. " Can I talk with you?" Dawn said regaining some of her courage. Vanessa promised that she wouldn't need luck, so the only thing she could do now is wish some on herself. " Alone?" She added on the the question as she noticed Drew seemed to have no intention on moving. Paul muttered something and Drew nodded and left.

" Paul, I ..." Paul lifted his hand toward the girl causing her to stop. He then looked down towards the ground and began to talk.

" Dawn, I am sorry. What I said back there was mean," Dawn nodded but Paul didn't acknowledge it, instead he just continued. " but don't get confused, I am not apologising. To tell you the truth Dawn, you just need to grow up." Paul looked up at the girl who flinched away from his words as if he had literally slapped her. She struggled to hold back tears as she looked to the ground to avoid his gaze. " I was wrong to bring you here, I should have left you at home. This was a miserable experience, and I am done here." Dawn couldn't hold it back anymore, tears loosely rolled down her check as she just stood there disappointed. No, disappointed was an understatement, the boy that she loved just ripped her heart out, broke it to a thousand pieces and told her it was done. Dawn wasn't disappointed, she was mortified and sobbed continuously as Paul waited for her to catch her breath. " Sorry." He muttered once more as turned back towards the building and walked away. Dawn's knees buckled from under her as she knelt on the ground continuing to sob. Paul had made it all the way back to the building walking as briskly as possible ignoring everyone in his way, well almost everyone.

" Where is she?" Paul turned towards the voice which was obviously meant to catch his attention. He could have easily kept walking but something stopped him. The thought of leaving Dawn alone outside scarred him, especially crying. He just couldn't bring himself to walk away, not without telling someone.

" At the fountain." Paul said as he turned and faced Vanessa's glare.

" Alone?" Vanessa asked very brutally, she obviously wanted to inflict guilt on Paul's conscience, not that there wasn't already enough there.

" Isn't that what you are here for?" Vanessa frowned and ran out of the exit which Paul had just entered through. Paul couldn't help but wait and make sure she got Dawn back safely. He promised himself that as soon as she caught a glimpse of his "date": he would leave. Just not until he knew she was safe. Vanessa ran to the fountain, but saw no Dawn. She ran even farther until she got to the road, no Dawn. She took a look around in all the areas, until she found Dawn's cell phone, lying on the ground. Not like Dawn at all.

" DAWN!!" Vanessa called as she walked over and picked up the cell phone. She looked at the numbers 9843... and she then beganb to panic. Those were the first four numbers of her cell. Dawn must have been trying to reach her, but she had no clue what happened. She frantically ran back to find Paul. If anyone knew which way she would be headed, it would be him. " Paul..." Vanessa said as she ran in, her breaths heaving in and out. " Paul, where is Dawn?" She held out Dawn's cracked, blue razor to the boy. Paul starred in disbelief that Dawn could get herself lost of hurt that fast.

" Where was it?" Paul asked trying to hide the worry that cracked his voice.

" On the sidewalk right past the fountain." Vanessa said finally standing up straight from catching her breath. Paul dashed out of the hall once more to the sidewalk and looked back and forth to the blue haired girl.

" Dawn." Paul whispered as he listened and felt the wind swirl around him. He couldn't hear or see and visible trace of her. " Dawn!!" Paul yelled a little more frantically as he ran the the streets around the school. He had to find her, he refused to let her go, he didn't know why he thought it was a good idea in the first place. " DAWN!!!" Paul yelled once more while coming to a halt in the middle of the road. He was just about to give up and call the police until he heard a small whimper. Which definitely belonged to Dawn. He then took of in the general direction.

" Stop struggling girlie... it took enough time to to get you down here, you are only making it worse." The gruff man said as they grabbed Dawn and threw her on the ground in a nearby alley way. Dawn was trying her hardest to scream, but the two boys kept their hands of her mouth, making her screams just muffled yelps.

" Now give me that purse." The other black clad man yelled as he snatched Dawn's handbag. Dawn tried her hardest to scream once more to no avail.

" Now what are you doing dressed up so pretty? " The first man said as he took his left and and stroked her cheek. Dawn then snatched herself forward earning her a few short seconds of freedom.

" HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed as she tried her hardest to run, but the second man grabbed her and forced a rag from off the ground into her mouth.

" You are making this hard." The first man grunted as he turned to his partner and stared Dawn down. Dawn yelped subconsciously. " Now let me see what is under this pretty dress." Dawn began to cry as the man pulled the spaghetti straps down and began to undress her.

" Let her go." Paul commanded as he ran down the alley where Dawn was helplessly bound.

" Make us." The second commanded as he took a tighter grip on Dawn's wrist. Dawn yelped again helplessly as she blushed from the embarrassment of standing in front of Paul half naked.

" Yeah, what are you supposed to be? Her " date" ?" The first man said as he but quotation marks around the word. Paul took no part in amusing the fiends, instead he ran and punched the first man in the face. The guy was caught off guard as he stumbled back into the trash cans. " You will pay for that." He muttered as he released his nose which was bloody. He then got into a stance to fight with Paul, but Paul took the guy down easily knocking him unconscious.

" Let her go." He demanded one more time as he turned to the man holding Dawn. Fear was written on his face as he threw Dawn at Paul and made a dash to the exit. " Dawn.." Paul said in a relieved tone as he caught the girl and took the rag out of her mouth. " Dawn are you ok." Paul said in a caring, concerned tone as he took liberty of picking her dress of the ground and turning so she could get dressed.

" I thought you... how did you... I um." Dawn swiftly leaned in a caught Paul off guard and kissed him. Paul and Dawn both blushed as they made there way out of the all and towards the school yard. Right before they got onto the campus grounds, Paul turned around and kissed Dawn. It was a very passionate kiss which Dawn gladly accepted and returned graciously. They would come up for air and repeat it several times and then finally stopped and continued to walk.

" You know, next time I might not be here to save you." Paul said lightly trying to bring the tone back into a serious manner.

" And why not?" Dawn asked innocently, as she realized that she had followed him to his car.

" Because I don't have a reason to be." Paul said shrugging nonchalantly. He then opened the back seat of the limo and Dawn climbed in to his surprise.

" What kind of a reason do you need?" Dawn asked in a whining tone as she pouted in his direction. Paul signaled for the driver to leave and turned and smirked at Dawn.

" You know what, surprise me." Dawn leaned in to kiss Paul once more before a ring tone began to play from Paul's jacket pocket.

When everything is wrong I will come talk to you

You make things alright when I am feeling blue

Your such a blessing and I won't be messing

With the one thing that brings light to all my darkness

Your my best friend

And I love you, and I love you

Yes I do...

Paul pulled Dawn's cell out of his pocket and Vanessa name was across the front. " Thanks." Dawn said as she flipped open the phone. There was a lot of frantic mumbling and sounds soaking through her end. " Long story, I have to call you guys later." Dawn said as she flipped the phone closed. She then moved back towards Paul. " Where were we?" She asked smiling. Paul then leaned in and kissed her once more.

WOW!!!! That only took like forever....lol. I know, I know. You see it was so hard to end it, I only changed it a billion times. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Now, for all of you Pokemon high schoolers, read my new story **CRYSTAL RIVERS ACADEMY!!!** And please remember I only need a 11 but still everyone **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
